Lilac
by Cheese1
Summary: Starting with an unusual case. There will be BB fluff as in all my fics   and hopefully fun, but also a bit angst.... I am trying to keep it more or less focused on the case...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones - sad but true.

Hi there people... here is another fanfiction of mine. It was planned to be a shortie, but that did not work out... It's still not finished and already consists of 17 chapters. Right at the moment I have some kind of writers block, but I hope going through all the older chapters once again will help me forming the right words for the next chapter... the plotline is already there, just the words are not.

Anyway... I hope you enjoy this one! I wanted to make it funny, fluffy and only a teensy bit angsty. Please let me know what you think!!!

* * *

**LILAC  
**by CheeseBK

CHAPTER 1

"Bones!" Brennan could hear the familiar voice saying her name and only moments later Booth was standing beside her. He looked down on the body she was working at with clear disgust on his face "I really should not come here directly after lunch. Civil war again?"

Brennan only nodded, not willing to grant Booth only a bit of her concentration.

Annoyed by her behaviour he said "Bones... hello? Are you there? Or is this just an empty soulless body standing here?"

"Booth... I am working. Besides, I doubt an empty body could stand and I do not even believe in the existence of souls." She shot back.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Whatever... well, Bones... I am not here because of your charming conversation qualities... We have a case."

She lifted the gaze from the body on the table and looked at him for the first time. "But I really would like to finish this!" She said. Booth shrugged her objection away and answered "Zach can do this."

"Booth, you don't have the authority for..." Brennan was interrupted by Booth. "Bones, I do have the authority to take you with me... are you going to come now?"

Mumbling something Brennan set off to inform Zach and to get her things. Three minutes later she came back to Booth, who was impatiently tapping his foot. "Ready?"

She nodded and they left the building. On the way to his car, Booth told her about the case. "Okay, Bones... we have to drive to a club in the centre. They were doing a rehearsal for a show for tonight, but the stage broke and their they found a body... The stage was built 6 years ago, when they did a renovation. There was not possibility to get under that particular part of the stage, so they think that the body has been there since the renovation."

Brennan was taking in all the information while they were driving to the club. From afar they could already see the police cars and the familiar yellow "Crime scene – do not cross" tapes.

When they were standing in front of the club called "Lilac" Brennan noticed that a big rainbow-coloured flag was draped over the entrance.

"Booth... you knew, that this is a..." Booth was staring at the flag too and shrugged "I do know what this is, Bones... a case that needs to be solved, that's what it is."

"You know why they use rainbow-coloured flags? The origins of this..."

"BONES! No lectures!" Booth shook his head and walked towards the stage.

Brennan immediately started to examine the body, while Booth was investigating the scene. Around fifteen people were sitting or standing at the bar, women and men, all of them clad in red and purple clothes that seemed to glitter and sparkle. 'Must be the dancers for the show' he thought.

Only one woman, standing behind the bar, was wearing less eye-catching colours, maybe because her appearance itself did not need bright colours to arrest attention. Her dress was midnightblue and looked very expensive. She looked at Booth and said in a low and seductive voice "Agent... – sorry I did not get your name – if you are looking for the owner... that would be me."

Booth looked at the very attractive red haired, tall woman, suppressed a smile and thought 'Well, well... My part definitely is the better one... Bones has to deal with the body and I get the beautiful woman to have a chat with' He shot a quick side glance at his partner and was surprised to see, that she was watching him. When his eyes met hers she quickly looked back at the body before her. He shrugged and looked back at the red-haired woman in front of him.

"Agent Booth" he introduced himself. "Victoria Silverson." The beautiful woman answered.

Brennan rolled her eyes at the sound of the well-trained seductive tone. 'This woman is used to get what she wants. Soon she is going to ask Booth to talk somewhere 'in private'. She only wants to influence him. Flirting and all that.' She thought and grumbled. The agent nearby looked at her, utterly confused.

Brennan tried to concentrate on identifying the body lying in front of her, but she caught herself watching Booth and Ms. Silverson instead. She tried to stay focused, rational, but something very irrational was rising in her... she tried to force the unwelcome feelings down, but she did not succeed.

Instead of identifying the body, she spent most of the next few minutes watching Booth and the oh-so beautiful Ms. Silverson. Victoria Silverson knew how to deal with men, Brennan had to admit that. When Ms. Silverson moved a bit closer to Booth and laughed about something he had said, Brennan snorted angrily.

'And why am I doing this?' she asked herself and quickly looked down at the body in front of her.

'Male, age approximately...' she started to recite in her head, when the silky voice of Ms. Silverson invaded her mind again: "Why do we not talk somewhere ... in private, Agent Booth." Booth was - 'of course' Brennan thought – following her. 'Like a puppy.'

"Knew it" Brennan hissed and the FBI agents around looked at her astonished. She cleared her throat "Male!" she said, pointing at the body, as if it had not been made obvious by his clothes and haircut. The agents shrugged and shook their heads, going back to work.

Brennan watched Booth and Ms. Silverson crossing the room towards a door with a silver plate, reading "private", when something caught her attention. She watched Victoria Silverson's hips... so eagerly swaying... as if she had to pretend... Brennan looked at the long legs, the facial bones and then her gaze darted to the throat of Ms. Silverson. The dress was high-necked and a stand-up collar covered the particular part of the throat, Brennan was interested in.

Suddenly Brennan let out a loud "HA!" and chuckled. Again all people in the room looked at her in disbelieve. Brennan quickly put on her 'scientist's face' again and said "Male, indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for your review!!!

here we are...

CHAPTER 2

Brennan still felt a little twinge somewhere in her stomach... her rational mind had already figured out, that the feeling had to be jealousy, but on the other hand she did not want to admit that feelings were taking over her rationality. So she simply tried to ignore it, but she could not deny that the way Booth had responded to Ms. Silverson's flirtatious behaviour was gnawing on her.

After the disappearance of Booth and Victor(ia) Brennan could concentrate a bit more on the body. "Male, approximatley forty to fifty years old, left ulna and scapula broken, most likely caused when pushing the body into the void beneath the stage. No other obvious injuries..."

She was just finishing her dictation, when Booth and Ms. Silverson reappeared, the latter laughing loudly, which rang in Brennan's ears unpleasantly.

Booth was talking to Ms. Silverson, when Brennan interrupted "Booth, the body can be transported to the lab. I am done here..." Booth nodded.

Brennan was getting angry. Normally Booth would have turned to her, asked her on the details she had discovered so far. "Booth... I do not want to interrupt your nice little chat with Victor-ia, but we are done here!" she said in a snappish voice. Ms. Silverson's eyes widened a bit, hearing the small pause in her name.

Booth frowned a bit, looked at her more closely and a tiny smile crept on his face. "Okay, Bones... let's get going... Ms. Silverson, thank you for your co-operation, if you remember anything else, please contact me."

"You're welcome, Agent Booth. Good-bye, Miss." She nodded towards Brennan.

"It's Doctor. Doctor Brennan... Good bye then, MISS Silverson." Brennan gave back.

Ms. Silverson joined the people at the bar again, which were now being interrogated by some FBI agents.

"Did you have a nice time with MISS Silverson, Booth?" Brennan asked sweetly.

Booth looked at her curiously and again a little smile appeared on his face. "Yes, indeed."

Brennan's eyes narrowed a bit, then she said in a sharper tone than she had intended: "Well... can I fill you in then?"

While leaving the club and walking back to the car she told him about the injuries and age of the man. "And he is male, of course" she ended her summary.

"Well, THAT was obvious." Booth said "You've seen the clothes, shoes, the haircut?"

Brennan grinned "Ah, Booth... take the clothes away and YOU of all people would never know it's a man."

"What? What do you mean?" Booth asked.

"Ohhh... never mind, Booth, never mind."

"No, Bones, I am serious, what do you mean?" Booth insisted, but Brennan remained silent.

"Oh, come on, Bones... are you mad at me? Are you... I mean, because I went away with Ms. Silverson and left you there with that awfully smelly body?" Booth looked at her curiously.

"The body was not particularly smelly." She stated, but did not dare to comment his assumption.

"You are avoiding the question!" Booth objected.

"Yes, maybe, I am!" she shot back, crossed her arms before her and stubbornly stared out of her window.

"Why? Cause I left? Or ...because I left with her?" Booth asked once again. She did not answer, but he saw she was biting her bottom lip.

"Bones... talk to me!" he begged, but Brennan refused to answer. She did not answer, because she was mad at herself for still being jealous... even after finding out that Victoria was a Victor...

Booth suddenly stopped the car. "We are going to stay here until you tell me what's wrong with you."

"Booth... blackmailing does not work with me. I could call Angela to pick me up and then you are the one forced to make explanations to her." She said without looking at him.

Booth winced at the mere imagination of Angela's interrogation tactics. "Okay, okay... you won. But you could tell me, because I ask you?" Hi voice had a pleading tone now.

Still she refused to look at him, knowing that he would try to win her with his charm smile. She knew that if she would look at him, her defences would break down and she would admit that she had been jealous. And with admitting that she had been jealous, she would also admit that she cared... that she had feelings for him. Feelings that she needed to bury somewhere deep, deep down inside her.

He watched her, while she was staring out of the window, not moving, still biting her bottom lip. He placed a hand on her shoulder and the feeling of his touch caused her to shiver a bit. "Bones... were... were ... you jealous?" he whispered.

She snorted, still not looking at him. "Why should I be jealous?" Unfortunately her voice did not sound as self-confident and composed as she had planned. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"I don't know, Bones... it's just you're acting as if... I mean..." he mumbled.

"Oh, come on, Bones... can't we at least be honest to each other ... were you jealous?" He asked again.

She opened her eyes again and shot back "Not jealous. It just annoyed me that you fell for that blatantly flirting ..." "Beautiful woman." He completed. "God, Bones... I talked to her, okay. It was an interrogation... Do you think I am not professional? Just because I talk to a woman..."

"Well...Booth... that is not entirely true" Brennan shot back nastily. "Because Victoria is a Victor."

"What?" He gasped.

"Miss Silverson is a Mister Silverson. By the way I doubt that Silverson is his or her true name..."

"Come on, Bones... don't be nasty... you are kidding..." Booth stammered.

In the aftermath of the diversion the revelation of Victoria being male had caught, she dared to look at him. He clearly seemed to be shocked and the charm smile had been wept off his face.

She gave him a mischievous smile. "Booth... I am the forensic anthropologist. I know where to look. The facial bones, the hips... all indicating male. And the dress was covering an adam's apple."

"Oh my god." Booth looked utterly shocked. "I really thought she's a woman..."

"Don't worry, Booth... She dazzled all the other FBI agents and police men too..." Brennan commented.

Booth shook his head. "Well... " he cleared his throat. "I don't believe you, you know?" he added.

Brennan could not believe he was that stubborn. "But, Booth... I am not lying ... I am sure, that Silverson..."

"Ah, Bones... Who cares about him or her?... I don't believe you, when you are saying that you were not jealous!" he stated matter-of-factly.

"What?" She looked at him in absolute disbelieve. "Why?"

"You remember the case two weeks ago... when you had that cosy little chat with that big guy, that surfer?" "Cosy?" she repeated incredulously. He did not even react, but continued "Do you remember what I did?"

"Well... yes" she answered "You nearly dragged me off the scene and said I had to immediately got to the lab to examine the body... then you did not talk to me the entire drive back to the Jeffersonian..."

Then, finally it dawned on her. It had been nearly the same situation as today, but vice-versa. Her mouth fell open and she stared at him. "You... you were jealous?" She asked cautiously. He only nodded.

They looked at each other for what seemed an eternity, when suddenly they heard someone tapping at the window. An officer was standing there. Booth opened the window.

"Mister, I am sorry to disturb you, but you are completely blocking the street!"

Only now Booth and Brennan were aware that there was the sound of horns behind them and the both blushed vividly.

"Ah... well... sorry officer... won't happen again." Booth stammered.

"Okay... I am going to stretch this point a bit today... Please drive home or wherever you want, but... well..." He winked at them, then motioned for them to drive.

They did not dare to talk anymore, but secretly they shot each other quick side glances and every now and then their eyes met for a brief moment.

Brennan felt somehow light in her head. 'What does that mean...?' she asked herself over and over.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

When they had reached the Jeffersonian Booth and Brennan both only sat in their seats, saying nothing.

After some time Booth cleared his throat "You'll let me know if you find out anything?"

She nodded, then opened her door and left the car, but before closing the door again she looked at her partner and said in a low, but steady voice: "Booth... I am sorry."

Confused he inclined his head and asked "Sorry? Why?"

"I am sorry that I lied to you" she sputtered and quickly slammed the door shut.

"What?... I... Bones! Wait!" Booth opened his door and raced after her. "Bones!" He grabbed her shoulder. "Bones... look at me..."

"No... Booth... not now... I have work to do... and I have to think about... everything..." She murmured, not even turning around.

"Temperance... " he tried again, but she shook her head and tried to free herself from his grip.

"Okay... okay. I am going ... just don't think too much, Bones... sometimes you have to feel rather than to think." He whispered and she swallowed hard when she heard his words.

Then she felt how he reluctantly removed his hand from her shoulder and she forced herself to move on, to steadily go towards the entrance. She knew that he was still standing there, watching her ... she could nearly feel his eyes on her back.

'What a stupid thing to think!' she scolded herself 'Feeling someone's gaze is not possible.'

But she could not deny that she felt a lot lately... and analysing the feelings won't make them go away.

When she entered the lab she met Angela. "Sweetie! You've been off with our favourite FBI agent and you haven't even told me where you were going!"

"I told Cam and I told Zach... unfortunately I had not been able to find out where you and Jack where hiding, Ange... And you know how impatient Booth can be!" Brennan gave back.

"We were not hiding... ah...well... whatever. Will they bring me a skull?" Angela asked.

"Yeah... when we left the "Lilac" they car came... the body should be here soon." Brennan answered.

"The "Lilac"? What's that?" Angela was curious. "A club" Brennan answered in her typical short-cut way. She was heading towards her office, Angela right behind her.

"Is it nice? I don't know it... Maybe we could go...?" Angela sputtered. "I don't think so, Ange... it's got a rainbow-flag over the entrance." Brennan interrupted her.

"Oh... Okay... I mean I still could go there, might be fun, but... uhm... I don't think Jack would set foot in there." Angela said thoughtfully.

"Wait until he sees the owner." Brennan grinned, when she recalled the ravished expression on the men's faces in the club... if they knew what she knew!

"Why?"

"Oh... Victoria Silverson definitely is a sight." Brennan laughed.

Angela looked confused. "And you are laughing because...?"

"Well... all the men were simply enthralled by her. Or should I say him?" Brennan told Angela the story, of course deliberately leaving out the details on how she had felt when she had seen Booth and Victoria together as well as the ending of the conversation they had had in the car.

Angela laughed when Brennan told her about Booth's reaction, but after some time she turned serious again and stated: "Well... seems you've spent pretty much time watching Booth and Victor-ia."

"What... I don't like it how you always toss hints..." Brennan retorted, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"You drop a hint, sweetie... And don't you think I'll drop this topic. Why did you spend so much time watching him?" Angela smiled.

Brennan shifted uncomfortably and fiddled with the chain that hung around her neck.

"Sweetie... you were jealous, right?" Angela looked excited.

"No!" Brennan denied immediately. "I... I just watched Ms. Silverson because I thought something was wrong about her... that's why..."

Angela gave her a knowing smile. "THAT is so not true, Sweetie!"

"Look!" Brennan pointed towards the opened door of her office "They brought the body!"

Angela smiled at her "Nice try, Bren. You think you can weasel yourself out of this conversation?"

"Dr. Brennan?" Zach was standing in the doorway. "They brought the body."

"Coming!" Brennan darted out of her office and nearly bumped into Zach in her attempt to flee from Angela's inquisition.

"You can't hide behind that body forever, sweetie!" Angela called after her.

'But I can at least try' Brennan thought.


	4. Chapter 4

First of all: A BIG THANK YOU to my reviewers...

* * *

CHAPTER 4

"Dr. Brennan?" Zach asked. "I think I found the cause of death."

Zach had been investigating the skull of the body before placing the markers and giving it to Angela.

"There are scrapings at the teeth and at the bones here and here" He pointed at the jaw. "I think somebody rammed something into his mouth and trough his palate directly up to the brain…"

Brennan nodded. "Yes, that's plausible. I think that caused the death. Well, now we will have to find out what kind of tool the murderer used. Maybe Angela can recreate the shape of the tool from the scrapings."

Zach nodded and left to show the scrapings to Angela. Brennan sighed. She was somehow relieved that there was work for Angela, so that she was not able to think about Brennan's behaviour too much. Brennan shook her head while trying to analyse her feelings. The problem was, that emotions were the most irrational thing and therefore not easy to analyse, especially for somebody who hated psychology as much as Temperance Brennan. She briefly closed her eyes, then continued with the examination of the body.

"Dr. Brennan?" she heard Hodgins' voice "There was something in his pocket. A handwritten note. The ink lost most of it's colour, but I am going to try to restore as much as possible." Brennan nodded "Yeah…. Seems this and the body itself are all the leads we'll get so far. At the "Lilac" we could not find anything else…."

"The "Lilac"?" Hodgins interrupted her. "The body was found there? How is… Have you met the owner?"

Brennan frowned and wanted to answer when Angela's voice suddenly cut through the silence "You know that club? And why would you know the owner, Jack?"

Brennan had to smile, when she recognized that there clearly was a familiar jealousy in Angela's tone. 'She knows it's a man and she still is jealous too…… But still… Jack and her are a couple and everything… she is jealous because he is her fiancé…. Not her partner." Brennan's smile fadened.

Jack turned around and looked at his fiancée "It happens I know Victoria very well." He answered, hiding a smile. He too had identified the undertone in Angela's question.

"Really? HOW WELL, exactly?" Angela asked, her eyes narrowing a bit.

Hodgins grinned. "Well enough." "JACK!" Angela said, but then smiled. "You think you know HER, do you."

Hodgins smiled. "I do know her. Or him…. In fact, we are related."

Angela and Brennan's mouths fell open and they both gasped in unison: "WHAT?"

"Well…. Victor is my cousin. Or Victoria I should say nowadays. His real name is Victor Hodgins. But the family was not really pleased when he told them he was going to live as a woman when he was sixteen. In fact, it was a scandal.

My uncle literally freaked out… you know his only son, telling him all he ever wanted was to be a woman. So…. Victor chose to leave without a word and changed his name into Victoria Silverson and well…. did what he wanted to do…. My aunt cried her eyes out, but I have always been in contact with Victor and kept her secretly informed on Victor – or Victoria.

My uncle was only pleased to hear that Victor Hodgins had disappeared…. He did not want anybody to know about it and never mentioned him again. He said something about besmirching the name and all that…. My uncle died five years ago… Victor could have come back… take back his birth name, but he… she loves her life now…. With the club and everything." Hodgins realised that he had started to ramble a bit.

"Your cousin…. I cant believe it…." Brennan shook her head. With the background information Jack had just given her she almost pitied Victoria Silverson. Being abandoned by the family was not exactly the kind of experience she wanted others to make…. She knew how it felt to be alone…

"His father kicked him out at the age of sixteen…. Just because he wanted to live what he was feeling? That's really cruel." Angela's voice had softened. "And you stayed in contact all the time? You did not mind?"

Hodgins shrugged. "Well…. we grew up together. He always was like a brother to me… He told me that he'd rather be a girl when we both were 9 years old… it was not really news to me, when he told his father, you know…. I always knew how he felt." Angela gave him a warm smile. "That is so sweet…. I guess most young men would have freaked out…"

Her look was full of love and it seems that they were lost in each others eyes.

Brennan said. "Yes, men tend to try to prove how manly they are by avoiding …" She stopped when she realised that nobody listened to her, shrugged and went back to work.

'At least Victoria Silverson alias Victor Hodgins spared me Angela's questions on me and Booth.' She thought.

"No reason for looking that relieved, Sweetie!" Angela grinned after shooting her a side-glance "I have not forgotten that there is still a girl's talk waiting!"

Brennan closed her eyes and sighed. 'I love her, but she can be a pest.'

"Ah…… well. I guess I am going to try to make out the writing on that piece of paper." Jack said, winked at Angela and left the two women alone.

"Did you tell him to leave or has he taken over your habit of mind-reading?" Brennan sighed.

"He knows me well enough to understand that I wanted to be alone with you, Sweetie." Angela said. "But maybe I am rubbing off on him too… influence him" she added when she saw Brennan's confused look.

"But I have to examine the bones." Brennan tried to get herself out of the situation.

"Sweetie…. That brilliant mind of yours surely can do both: have a look at these bones and answer my questions… in fact there is only one question… after answering it HONESTLY I swear I am going to leave you alone." Angela watched Brennan closely.

Finally the anthropologist gave in. "Go ahead, then."

"Do you have feelings for Booth?" Angela asked.

"Of course." Brennan answered immediately. Angela's eyes widened in surprise. "You admit it? I thought….. wow…. Sweetie…." She seemed to be at a loss for words, but Brennan continued. "I did not verify WHAT feelings, did I?…" Brennan said and Angela's eyes narrowed again.

"I have feelings for you too….. You are like the sister I never had." Brennan stated.

"That's really sweet, Bren…. But… usually if someone says he or she has feelings for somebody… it means…. You know…. The romantic kind of feelings." Angela explained.

"I answered your question, Angela." Brennan gave back.

Angela frowned. "Fine…. Be stubborn then… I will find out eventually." And with that she left to work on the scrapings.

Brennan looked down on the body before her and silently asked herself the same question once again. 'Do I have romantic feelings for Booth?'

The truth was, she did not know for sure. She had grown so accustomed to him, to his presence, that she felt alone when he was not there…. Was that just deep friendship? The feelings….Was it all just her body responding to his – undoubtedly – appealing appearance? Was is it all just the kind of chemical process that let a female respond to a male and vice-versa?

But he cared for her, she knew he did…. Of course he was protective on everybody and everything, but she knew he was going all alpha-male every time she was in danger… Angela had told her. And he had admitted that he had felt jealous when she had been talking to that surfer.

She still could feel a slight hint of jealousy arouse in her when she thought back at him following Victoria Silverson.

'What kind of feelings do I have for him?' she thought. 'We are partners. We are friends…'

"Dr Brennan… are you not feeling well? You look pale and you have been standing here for minutes…" Zach's voice interrupted her thoughts and she jerked.

"I am fine, Zach…. Let's have a look at the broken ulna and scapula, will we?" she tried to banish every thought of Booth and turned her attention back to the body in front of her.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Two hours later they had finished a report and Brennan could not find any excuse to postpone calling Booth. She looked down on the report before her and turned the possibility of just sending the report without calling him over in her mind. But this would be absolutely extraordinary for her… and it would give him a clear impression of what a mess her feelings were right now.

So she tried to brace herself for the following conversation and pressed the speed dial button on her phone.

"Booth" She heard his familiar voice and swallowed down the lump in her throat.

"Hi Booth. We have a report ready if you want…" her voice trailed off and she cleared her throat. "I can send it or you come over and we talk about the details."

"Or I pick you up, you take the report with you and we discuss it at the diner or at Wong Fo's." he indicated another possibility.

"Uhm" She hesitated to answer. His suggestion involved too much time together for her to feel comfortable, she still had not made a decision on how to behave with him around.

"Bones? Since when do you find 'uhm' a qualified answer?" Booth teased her.

"Uhm" Brennan still was at a loss for words. He was talking as if nothing had happened. Why on earth could he do this and she not?

"Well, Bones… since you do not answer properly I take it as a yes. I'll be right there." Booth hung up before Brennan could say 'uhm'.

"Sweetie!" Angela's voice trailed to her from the door of her office. "Are you going to come? I can give you a ride home, the mechanic just called, your car is not ready yet."

"Uhm"

'Oh, come on, Brennan, is this going to be your new favourite word' she scolded herself.

"No thanks, Ange… Booth is coming over, we are going to discuss the report… He can give me a ride or I'll take a taxi." She answered.

"Oh…. Discussing the report, right. Well have a nice evening then, Bren" Angela winked and gave her a knowing smile before leaving.

Brennan sat at her desk, not knowing what to do. Spending an entire evening with Booth was something she had done often, discussing reports, going through files…. She was going to get through this evening without any awkward feeling. Well… at least she was trying to convince herself of it.

After some time she rose and went over to the mirror, checking her make-up and her hair. 'Wrong start, Brennan! You have never checked your appearance for your partner before… So why do you do it now?' she asked herself staring back at the confused looking woman in the mirror. Infuriated she tugged at a strand of hair that refused to stay behind her ear.

"Leave it like that. I like the tousled look" The sound of Booth's voice made her jump and a little flustered she turned around to look at him. Somehow his statement of liking the tousled look of her hair had been damn sexy. 'You better get such irrational things off your mind, Temperance Brennan' she ordered herself, not sure if her subconscious was going to obey.

"Are you ready?" Booth asked, giving her a wry smile she could not interpret.

"Yeah. Here's the report" She pointed at a manila folder on her desk and turned around towards the wardrobe to get her coat. When she turned around, Booth was still standing there, as if he had been watching her. She cleared her throat and grabbed the folder.

"Let' s get going." They walked through the deserted lab.

"By the way, Bones…I haven't seen your car outside." Booth said.

"Well, I had an accident." She answered.

"What?" he stopped and looked at her in shock. Automatically his eyes darted all over her face and body to make out bruises.

She had to smile. "Calm down, Booth. Do I look injured? Just a rear-end collision at a traffic light, that guy behind me braked too late. I am fine… contrary to my car. They have to replace the bumper and the trunk lid."

Booth nodded and heaved a sigh of relief. "I'll give you a ride then."

"Thank you." Brennan answered.

"Shall I pick you up tomorrow morning too?" He asked her, while they entered his SUV.

Only that moment she realized that she had forgotten to ask Angela to pick her up. She was quite convinced Angela had not forgotten…. Surely her best friend had deliberately decided not to suggest it. Brennan took a mental note to take revenge for that one.

"If it's no trouble to you…" She looked at him. "No problem, Bones." He flashed her his charm smile. "I can imagine worse things than spending time with you."

Brennan decided not to answer.

Ten minutes later they sat at Wong Fo's waiting for the food Sid had picked out for them. Brennan had placed the manila folder with the report between them as if to draw a line and was nervously shifting on her seat.

"So….. wanna talk?" Booth asked her casually. "About what?" she asked cautiously.

"Well…. I would say… let's start with that report before we get our food." He had not failed to notice that she knew perfectly well that they would have to talk about more than just the report.

She nodded and opened the file, telling him what they knew so far. They were quite sure that the man had been killed with a paper knife. He nodded and listened to her explanations on the injuries of the man. "Angela has recreated the face, but we do not have his identity yet." Then it was his turn to give her information. "You were right about Victoria Silverson. I did a back-ground check… You will be surprised to learn her real name."

"Victor Hodgins." Brennan said.

Booth's eyes widened. "How come you know that already? Has Angela taught you how to do her weird mind-reading?"

Brennan chuckled. "No. Jack told us." She repeated the story Jack had told them and Booth nodded.

"It seems you are feeling sorry for Victoria now, Bones." He pointed out.

"Well… I know how it feels to have no family to support you." She answered and absently plucked a lint off her sleeve, when Sid arrived with the food.

"But you have people who support you, Bones. People who care, you know that, right?" he said and watched her intensely.

"Yeah, Booth. I know that I can trust you and my people as you have called them. I know it. I can feel it" She answered thoughtfully.

"Whoa, Bones. You trust people and you even admit to feel it! That's a huge step for you, isn't it?" he smiled at her and took a bite of his meat.

"Well, it seems you rub me down." She commented absently.

Booth choked over his food and watched her incredulously, then he laughed. "Well, Bones, I would definitely not mind to rub you down, but I think you wanted to say I am rubbing off on you…" He chuckled.

She blushed when she realized how she had mixed up the phrase she had heard earlier that day from Angela. Brennan was thankful that she could busy herself with eating her chicken to hide how embarrassed she felt.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Booth was watching his partner who was eating unnaturally slowly to protract the necessary talk for as long as possible… as if this would change anything. He knew of course, that this was not easy for her. She had let him behind her defences… as partner, as friend.

But was she ready for more? He was not even sure if he was ready for it and he was the one of them who did NOT try to overhear the inner voice of his emotions. He had to smile as he imagined the reaction of Bones at this description: an inner voice vocalising his emotions.

She would tell him that it was physically impossible.

"You are smiling." He had been so lost in his thoughts he had not noticed that Brennan finally had finished picking at the remains of her food and started watching him in return.

Her words had been a statement, not a question, so he just widened his smile and winked. When she furrowed her brow queryingly, he explained. "Well…. I found it appropriate, since I am feeling very comfortable right now."

"Appropriate" She repeated.

He still smiled and teased her: "Yeah, well…. I am trying to bring more big words in my daily usage… to keep up with you."

This made her smile, then she murmured. "And comfortable."

"Yes, comfortable" he confirmed "You know, well-fed." He pawed his belly.

Then his face suddenly turned serious. "And I have to admit that I like spending time with you, Bones."

"You have to admit? That sounds like you are forced to admit… Like talking about something you do not like at all." She analysed, but was avoiding his chocolate-brown eyes.

"You know that's not true… and you know perfectly well how I meant it. Because I am under the impression that you do not find my presence that annoying either." Although his words had not lost their teasing undertone, his voice had. She knew that he was serious and there was no way for her to pretend she had not understood him.

"I am scared." She whispered, looking down on the plate in front of her as if she had never seen anything more interesting than the broccoli she had not eaten.

His voice was soft when he asked. "Why?"

"I do not want things to change. I know I can trust you, I know you trust me. I like it that way…. I am scared that… if things change… we could lose our friendship." She was proud of herself to have been able to utter her fears without hesitation.

"We don't have to lose anything, Bones. We could gain something new." He reached over the table and covered her hand with his. The moment he touched her, she lifted her gaze and her blue eyes met his warm brown ones. "Temperance." He whispered her name.

She knew he used her given name only when he was serious, in emotional moments, on special occasions. And the sound of his soft voice whispering her name as if it was a caress sent a shiver down her spine. She did not know what to say or how to react, but she felt her last defences breaking down.

Booth looked at her and after some time he said. "We do not have to talk about this anymore now, if you don't want to. I just want you to know, that I am there for you… as partner and friend….. and more, if you want it."

She nodded, glad that he did not urge her to answer. They just sat there, looking at each other, his thumb absently rubbing soft circles on the back of her hand and enjoying the feeling of inner nearness. When Sid came to collect the plates, they hardly noticed.

Suddenly Booth's phone rang and he sighed. He pulled the mobile phone out with his left hand, his right hand still caressing hers. She made no attempt to pull away.

"Booth." He said, then his face suddenly lit up and Brennan could tell by this that it had to be Parker on the phone. "Hi, Buddy…. You are calling late, is everything alright?"

He listened to his son for some time, then he chuckled and said.

"That's alright, son…. You'll be fine. Sleep tight, will you? Love you too, Parker."

He chuckled again and said "He said he killed the bad monster that lived under his bed with a water gun… so he won't have nightmares anymore. He was so proud of himself he had to tell me." He shook his head. "Kids."

Brennan smiled back…. She could still recall that Russ had once tried to scare her with invented monsters living in her cupboard and under her bed when she had been 6.

But in the end she had explained to him that they were as fictional as Santa Clause or the tooth fairy. It had never been easy for Russ to scare her.

She looked at Booth, who was watching her and decided to tell him the story. It was something normal…. And she wanted to share the few normal aspects of her childhood she remembered with him. Being brought up by two bank robbers with fake identities had been surprisingly normal until she had been 15.

He laughed when she told him how devastated Russ had been, when it had dawned on him, that he had a younger sister that he could not scare with invented monsters, spiders, snakes or anything else. They ended up telling each other stories about the usual sibling-fights and had a wonderful time, his hand gently holding hers all the time.

Hours later, Brennan tried to stifle a yawn, but did not succeed. Booth gave her a warm smile, then said. "Well, you seem to be tired… I'll better drive you home now."

They left the restaurant and went over to his car and when he finally stopped the car in front of her building he turned towards her, wondering why she made no attempt leave the car after unbuckling her seatbelt.

She was watching him intensely, then she quietly said. "I do, you know."

He looked confused and she had to scold herself for talking in riddles. "You said before… that you want me to know that you are there for me. As partner and friend and more if I want. I do…. I just don't want to hurry anything, Booth…. I don't want to risk what we have."

He literally cheered inside and he did not mind that a stupid grin was covering his face, when he leaned in to her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"That's good enough for me, Temperance. We can take it as slow as you want… I'll pick you up tomorrow at seven, is that okay?" She nodded and opened her door, but before leaving the car, she turned around once more and kissed him quickly on the cheek. "Thank you, Booth. Good night."

When she had closed her door he lifted his hand to touch the spot where she had placed the kiss, then suddenly he dropped his hand and shook his head in disbelief 'God, I am behaving like these blokes in old kitsch movies.' He watched her walking towards the entrance and when she had closed the door behind her, he left, feeling better than he had for a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to the reviewers! I hope you like this chapter too...

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Booth knocked at Brennans door at 3 minutes before seven. "Bones, it's me Booth... are you ready?"

"Come in" she heard her answer, so he tried to open the door, but it was locked "Good girl" he thought and used the key she had given him months ago.

"Sorry, Booth... I slept in... I'll be ready soon, okay?" he heard her voice from the bathroom.

He could only shake his head and wonder if he had ever heard of Brennan sleeping in. 'Would have never thought it possible' he thought and grinned to himself. 'But hey,...nobody's perfect'.

Brennan appeared in the doorway, wearing a neckholder-top that clung to her curves delicously and he had to correct himself 'She is perfect.'

He smiled at her, then teased her "How come you slept in, Bones?"

She shrugged... "Well... normally I wake up without alarm-clock at 5 in the morning... but today...I slept too well, I guess. Your doing, by the way."

He looked at her, completely confused and could only ask: "What?"

She smiled mischievously "Well... I sort of... dreamed of you." Booth's eyes widened, then he returned the smile "Did you, eh? Sort of... what kind of dream?"

"Don't be so cocky...I am not going to tell you, Booth. Not yet." She answered and he had to fight down his curiosity.

But he could not help himself, he had to ask one more question: "You liked the dream, though?"

"Maybe." She gave back, but her smile said more than words. Booth grinned like an idiot and sent a short prayer to god, that his Bones would not refuse to make the dream come true sometime. But then his face became serious again and he looked at her and murmured: "You are beautiful."

She slightly blushed, surprised by his sudden change of topic and by the statement itself. "Thank you." She answered quietly. They looked at each other for a minute or so, then Booth blinked and cleared his throat. His voice was a bit hoarse, when he said: "Well... we better get going, don't you think so, Bones?"

She forced herself to stop looking at those brown eyes, to gather her things and move on.

The truth was, after waking up the thing she had wanted to do most, was to directly jump him. The sexual tension between them was easily to detect and difficult to overcome... but she did not want to hurry it.

She did not want to end up in bed and find out afterwards, that their relationship would not work out... it would destroy everything they had. She wanted to find out, if there was enough... love for being a couple, enough love for overcoming all obstacles.

She watched Booth on their way to the Jeffersonian. Was it really love she felt?... there was no doubt that she felt something for him. That she had feelings, as Angela had put it.

But was it love?

"You know, Bones... you are making me nervous. Why are you looking at me all the time?" Booth remarked after some time.

He shot her a quick side glance and saw that she blushed a bit. "Because I like looking at you." She murmured and caused him to smile. "Then it's okay... I have been wondering if there was something wrong with my hair or my clothes and you amuse yourself with not telling me."

"I would never do that." Brennan shot back.

"You would." Booth insisted and soon they were back at their usual, senseless bickering which went on and on until they entered the lab, where Hodgins, Angela and Zach were already busy at work.

Angela watched them while they came in. "Morning, Sweetie! Hi Booth... You are late!"

Booth pointed accusingly at Brennan: "She slept in!"

Brennan rolled her eyes, but it did not go unnoticed by Angela, that she seemed to blush a bit. 'Oh, there is definitely something to discover' Angela thought and smiled.

"So... there was a positive match... We identified the victim just a few minutes ago." Angela said. "His name is Marco DiBianco... and there's the bad news too... known member of the Mafia..."

Booth and Brennan exchanged a look. They both remembered their last encounter with the Mafia which had ended up with Booth in a hospital bed... which did not hinder him from rescuing her from Kenton. She gave him a weak smile. "Well... At least this time there is no Kenton." She stated.

Booth frowned. 'Mafia, again...' he thought and gave Brennan a worried look. "Well... I am going to try to find out as much as possible about this... Marco DiBianco, okay?" Brennan and Angela nodded. "And Bones... stay at the lab and be careful. You do remember how we ended up the last time?"

She returned the worried look and quietly answered: "I do remember that it was you who nearly died because of that bomb, Booth."

"And you were nearly killed by Kenton. The Mafia does not bother with threatening you, they act... We have to be careful, okay?" he gave back and looked at her seriously.

Angela followed their conversation and suppressed a smile when she heard how naturally Booth had said 'we'. She was sure, that there was something going on... and she would pester Brennan until she knew what exactly that was.

Booth briefly touched Brennan's arm and said: "I have to go now... Stay at the lab until I pick you up, Temperance... I mean it! You all should be careful... Maybe there is no danger at all, but we should prepared... just in case." He looked at Angela seriously and waited until she nodded. Then he left the lab.

"Sooooo... Sweetie,... tell me, what happened yesterday evening... and why did you sleep in...? You never sleep in." Angela could not oppress her curiosity.

Brennan looked at her and shook her head in disbelief. "We have a Mafia body here and all you think about is why I slept in or what Booth and I talked about last evening."

Angela grinned. "Yes! You know me... I depend on gossip! Give me something..."

"No way, Angela. I am not going to tell you... At least not now... we have to work and see that we get rid of that case as soon as possible... I don't want to see Booth in hospital again." Brennan put on her lab coat while saying this.

Angela knit her brows thoughtfully then she smiled to herself. With her last sentence her best friend accidentally had told her enough.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8:

"Do you want to tell me, that the body that was found at the "Lilac" was somebody of the Mafia?" Hodgins looked from Angela to Brennan. Both nodded.

"Wow..." They both expected him to be excited, thinking of conspiracies, but instead he seemed to be worried and said: "How did Victor get himself into Mafia-problems?"

Angela shrugged "Do they really do that protection money thing... like in the movies?" Hodgins looked at her and nodded. "Yeah... Victor never mentioned something like that but you do not really make a habit of talking about these things... if you want to stay alive."

"Is your cousin in trouble now?" Zach asked. Hodgins looked at him incredulously "Yeah, well of course he is. They did not only find a body in his club, it was somebody of the Mafia, dude. That's not only trouble, it's big fat trouble."

"You think... Victor... Victoria could..." Angela cautiously started to ask a question, but Jack interrupted her: "No. Victor would never kill somebody... no way."

"Maybe... accidentally..." Angela said thoughtfully.

"There is nothing accidental about a paper knife rammed through the palate directly into the brain." Zach stated matter-of-factly.

"Right." Angela slapped her forehead. 'How could I forget the kind of injury?'

She could see how much the trouble his cousin was in affected Jack... this was a side of him, that was new to her.

"Well, let's see if we can find proof for Victor's innocence." Angela tried to encourage her fiancé.

"We are bound not to make conclusions and we can not assume he is innocent... " Zach started to lecture, but Brennan interrupted him: "Shut up, Zach." As everybody turned around to look at her in pure astonishment, she gave them a wry smile and added: "Please."

"Well... you better get going. The sooner we continue with this, the sooner the case is solved." Cam ordered.

Everybody nodded and Cam left. Zach still looked a bit shocked by Brennan's harsh comment, but decided that the could try to help Hodgins on restoring the handwritten note.

Brennan stood there, unsure what to do. She had examined the remains more than only once and was sure she had paid attention to every detail. Her eyes met Angela's and she could tell by the look on her best friend's face that there was another girl's talk coming up.

She racked her brain to quickly find an excuse, any work for her to do, but before she could figure something out, Angela said: "Your office, sweetie... NOW!" Brennan sighed and thought 'Looks like there is no way out.' Resigning she followed Angela.

Angela did not even leave her enough time to sit down, directly after closing the door behind them she said: "You fear that Booth could get hurt again. You care about him... that's why you reacted that unusual before."

Brennan's eyes narrowed. "Are you asking me a question or are you trying to analyse my behaviour?" she asked.

"As you are so keen on facts, Bren... I am only stating facts, okay. I know it, so don't deny it." Angela shot back... she really had enough of Brennan's evasive manoeuvres.

Brennan sighed and admitted: "Yes... you are right. ... I think the Mafia was not really pleased when Booth eliminated one of their best contacts. That's why I think they could be after him rather than after me this time... I know we do not even have proof that DiBianco is working for the same family, but it's just..." her voice trailed off.

"You are scared. You think this time it could be worse and he could get killed. And you could not bear that, right?" Angela completed her sentence.

Brennan shook her head and murmured: "You are far too perceptive, Angela. But you are right. It's silly, really... irrational. He can take care of himself... I do not know why I..."

"Because he is important to you... because you do have feelings for him no matter what you say, I know it's true... and he has feelings for you. And something has changed since yesterday." Angela said.

"Don't" Brennan shook her head. "Booth and I...we talked about it all yesterday, okay? We decided to take it slow and see where it leads us. Don't tell anybody, Ange, please... I don't want everybody to ... to gossip. Promise to me, you won't tell anybody."

Angela was surprised how quickly Brennan had given in... Booth definitely was changing her. "Sweetie... I promise to you I won't tell anybody, okay. I just wanted to know, what is going on with you... It's okay... You want to find out if you two ... match. I am sure you do, but I understand." She smiled.

Brennan breathed out audibly. "Ange... could you please... leave me alone for a moment... I need time to think."

"Okay" Angela said, but before she opened the door, she turned around again and added: "But remember, Bren, sometimes you have to feel rather than to think."

Brennan chuckled. "Booth said exactly the same thing. You read this in the newspaper or..."

Suddenly she paused and slapped her forehead. "Marco DiBianco. Now I know why the name sounded familiar. I knew him!"

Angela's eyes widened and she gasped: "What?"

"Marco DiBianco... thinking of a newspaper brought it all back. At the university some students did a scientific newspaper... I was one of them. Marco DiBianco was the name of the owner of the print shop! Let's check if it's the same Marco DiBianco... At least the age would match." Brennan pressed the speed-dial button on her telephone.

"Booth...it's me, Bone... damn it... Brennan!" Despite the tension, Angela could not suppress to snicker... Brennan was calling herself Bones. Booth was definitely rubbing off on her.

"Booth... don't laugh! I think I knew Marco DiBianco..." Brennan told him what she had told Angela and Booth promised to check.

"I call you back, as soon as I know more, okay?" he added and she hesitantly answered: "Okay."

Booth had notice the pause and asked. "Is there something else you want to tell me, Bones?"

"No... Yes. Booth...please, take care of yourself. The Mafia surely knows they lost Kenton because of you." She finally murmured.

There was a pause, then she heard Booth ask: "Are you worrying about my safety?"

"Yes" Brennan said quietly.

"I promise to be careful, Temperance." He answered in a soft tone.

"Good" she managed to answer, then she quickly hung up and looked at Angela, who was smiling.

"What?" Brennan asked suspiciously. "Nothing... " Angela answered, still smiling at her best friend. "I just thought, how cute you two are."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "I don't want to be cute. I want to solve that case."

That moment Zach opened the door of her office and said: "Dr. Brennan... you might want to take a look at the note... we were able to make most of the writing readable."


	9. Chapter 9

Hi everybody! Special thanks to everybody who made reviews!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 9:

Angela and Brennan followed Zach onto the platform, where he and Hodgins had been working on the note.

Hodgins was proud to present what had been made readable: "14:00, 17 maggio Da Roberto"

"It means..." Zach started. "2 pm 17th of May at Roberto's" Brennan completed. "Yes." Zach confirmed.

"That is not really helpful, is it?" Angela asked and looked at her fiancé who showed a self-confident smile. "Ah, okay... there has to be something else!"

"What?" Brennan looked at her. "The cocky smile" Angela commented and pointed at Jack's face, from which said smile immediately vanished. "Cocky?" he repeated and frowned.

"Well, you would not smile like that if you had not found anything else." Angela winked and motioned for Jack to hurry.

Hodgins proudly started to explain: "Well, after examining that paper I was able to..." He was interrupted by Zach audibly clearing his throat. Hodgins rolled his eyes and said: "The famous and honourable Dr. Zachary Addy and I were able to make out a watermark in the paper. And we found out who uses this certain symbol... it's the logo of the "Superb Hotels". And there are two hotels belonging to that chain in Washington D.C."

Brennan nodded. "Good... I'll call Booth and let him know... although this might not really help us if it is the same Marco DiBianco I knew... because he could still run a print shop or something similar and the paper could come from there..."

Suddenly Zach and Hodgins did not look that enthusiastic anymore, but then Jack frowned: "You say you knew Marco DiBianco?"

"I say I knew somebody called Marco DiBianco!" Brennan corrected and told him, what she had told Angela and Booth earlier.

Brennan finally got back to her office and the very moment she wanted to call Booth her cell phone rang. She had to smile, when she saw Booth's name on the display. 'As if he had known'. She thought before answering. "Brennan".

"Bones... I did the check... it's the same Marco DiBianco. Came here 7 years ago, had been member to the Mafia before. He was not very important in the hierarchy... only doing small jobs. Disappeared six years ago, fits with the time when they did the renovation at the 'Lilac'. But this is very interesting... There were rumours that Marco DiBianco wanted to stop working for the Mafia... somebody mentioned he said 'to keep his daughter safe'. Only problem is, nobody knows of a daughter... Interesting, eh?"

Brennan answered "But this is not going to help unless - under the assumption that there really is a daughter – she is not coming to us to reveal her identity".

"Maybe this is not needed... we have the name and address of the woman who reported DiBianco missing. In fact it had been a teenager, seventeen. Mary A. White. She's twenty-three now... I think the age could fit... and when she had been asked on their kind of relationship she answered 'good friends'... A forty-six year old Mafioso being good friend with a seventeen year old girl? I don't think so..." Booth gave her the information.

"The name" She added.

"Huh?" Booth was confused.

"Bianco means white in Italian... I don't think this is coincidence... You should look for Mary White or maybe Maria DiBianco... maybe she used a fake identity to report him missing... maybe she feared the Mafia or something... Who knows? In case she had to invent a fake name quickly translating her name maybe was the first thing she thought of..." Brennan said thoughtfully.

"Bones... you are a genius!" Booth answered. "I am going to search for the girl. I'll let you know as soon as I have found her!" He hung up and Brennan looked down on the cell phone in her hand. Teenager girl reporting her father missing, father criminal... 'Sounds familiar' she thought sarcastically.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everybody who took the time to read and review... I hope you'll like the next chapter...

* * *

CHAPTER 10:

"Bones... Bones, where are you?" Booth yelled up at the platform, where Brennan jumped at the sound of his voice and hit her head at a lamp. She swore under her breath, rubbing her forehead where it had made contact with the lamp.

Booth appeared at her side and asked "Headache, Bones?" She tried to shoot him a death glare, but she did not quite succeed. Maybe it was the relief of seeing him that drowned out her anger about hurting her head.

"I am fine... What are you doing here, Booth?" She quickly asked.

Booth pulled a face "Can't I come visit you anymore, Bones?" But then he became serious again and added: "I found Mary White. I thought you might want to come with me to question her... but I would understand if you'd rather stay here with this... whatever it is!" he pointed towards the unidentifiable thing she had been working on.

"This is a mummified foot." Brennan stated. Booth looked at her incredulously. "Are you sure... ah sorry... sure you are sure ... but it looks a bit small and ... misshaped."

"That's because of the absence of humidity, Booth... It's..." she started to explain, but Booth shook his head "No, thank you, Bones... I do not need details on a mummified foot... really... Let's get going!"

He put his hand on the small of her back and guided her towards her office. She took off her lab coat and found Booth standing behind her, holding out her jacket, offering it to her to slip in. She had to smile about him being so gallant and she had to admit, that she liked him behaving like that from time to time, although she would not say that aloud.

"Thank you" she murmured and he looked at her in disbelief.

"Wow... a thank you? No sarcastic undertone? There are still miracles in the world." He winked at her, then they left the lab, again bickering as so often.

Soon they reached the house where Mary White was living. Brennan looked around... it was neither a very cheap nor expensive neighbourhood. She turned towards Booth "What's her profession?" "She's an artist... maybe a soul mate for Angela" He smiled, then added "Second floor" They went upstairs.

Only a few moments after ringing the doorbell a young woman's voice from the inside asked. "Who's there?"

"Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI and my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan... we would like to talk about somebody you reported missing six years ago." Booth said.

"Show me your badge, please" Booth pulled out his badge, then he looked a bit confused. There was no spyhole at the door and she had not opened it. "Booth, there's a camera" Brennan pointed at a small camera at the doorframe "A Webcam" she commented.

Booth presented his badge and the woman's voice from the inside said: "Thank you. Could now please Miss Brennan step forward." Brennan rose her eyebrows but did as the voice bided. "Okay, thank you, please come in" the young woman's voice said and the door opened. "Sorry for all that... but I'd like to make sure to whom I open the door."

Booth gave Brennan a meaningful side glance which clearly said: "So should you!"

She shrugged and looked at the young woman.

She seemed to be fragile and she was small. Her dark brown hair was put up in a ponytail and her face was beautiful, her eyes stunningly dark, nearly black. On her cheek there was a red-brown stain and her arms were covered in the same colour. She followed Brennan's gaze to her arms, then smiled shyly "I am doing pottery... follow me please, I can't leave my work for too long or it will all be in vain."

They followed her through a small living room into a larger room that clearly was her atelier. She seemed to be extraordinarily artistically gifted, because the room was full of paintings, pottery and carvings.

"Miss White... we are here to talk about Mr. Marco DiBianco" Booth started, but was interrupted by her hissing "Shhhh!"

She quickly jumped to her feet and closed the window, then turned on the radio. "You never know who's listening." she said.

"No soulmate for Angela..." Booth thought "...but Hodgins would worship her."

Mary White looked at him and explained "I know you must think that I am paranoid, but I am not. These are necessary precautions... If the wrong people hear me talking about Marco DiBianco I am dead."

She cleared her throat. "You wanted to talk about him..."

"Yes. I am sorry to inform you, that we found his body. Dr. Brennan here was able to confirm his identity. We are pretty sure that he died six years ago."

"He's dead. I knew it... he would have contacted me... he would have never left me. I knew he had to be dead. They found him, they killed him." Mary White whispered and her eyes were brimming with tears, but they remained unshed as she quickly blinked them away. "Is that all?" she asked, her gaze fixed on the potter's wheel in front of her.

"We thought you could help us find out who killed him. First, we would like to know, how you came to know Marco DiBianco." Booth asked.

"We met... that's all." Mary stubbornly kept her eyes on the pottery in front of her.

"No" Brennan commented. "He was your father. You have his eyes."

Booth's eyes widened at her comment, then he remembered that she had told him she had known Marco DiBianco years ago. Mary White stopped her work and looked up to Brennan. "What?" she gasped.

"I knew Marco DiBianco. Not well of course, but we met when I was a student. And I do remember that he had stunningly dark brown eyes, nearly black. Just as yours." Brennan explained, her pale blue eyes fixed on Mary's.

Mary sighed and finally whispered. "My father's eyes, my mother's face. You are right. Marco DiBianco was my father. My real name was Maria Alessandra DiBianco." And with that Mary broke down, sobs shaking her small body and Brennan did not even think of it twice: She closed the distance to the young woman and pulled her in an embrace.

Booth was surprised by this, but then he understood, that Mary's situation reminded Brennan of her own.

'She knows how this woman is feeling. Fake identity, parents murdered.' He thought and decided that it would maybe help both of them, so he just stood there watching the two women and waited.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11:

After some time, Mary reluctantly pulled back from Brennan. "Thank you" she whispered. "I am sorry... but ... these are things I tried to forget. Of course it is not possible, but... it's easier to try to feel nothing."

Brennan nodded. She understood all too well.

Booth cleared his throat. "Would you tell us how and why you became Mary White and what you know about the death of your father."

"Sure... Although I doubt you will be able to catch the man that really is behind all that: Andrea Garibaldi." She said and sat down. Booth breathed out audibly and when he saw Brennan's confused look, he explained "Big Mafia boss, Bones. Known to be very cruel."

"That he is." Mary stated, then she rose again. "Excuse my manners. Can I offer you something to drink? I must warn you, it may take some time to explain everything."

"Water, please" Brennan said and Booth nodded.

A few minutes later, Mary White or Maria DiBianco was sitting in front of them, clutching her glass tightly and told them her story.

"It all began 25 years ago. My mother's name was Alessandra Rota. She was distantly related to the clan of Cuginis, you may have heard of them." She looked at Brennan and Booth which exchanged a meaningful look "We had a brief encounter." Brennan said with a wry smile. Mary nodded and went on with her story.

"My grandfather more or less sold my mother to Andrea Garibaldi. He said she had to marry him in order to make sure that the bonds between the families are renewed. You know one big, happy family. Ha!" Mary snorted.

"My mother did not want to marry a man she first did not know and later when she knew him, she did not like him at all. But she did not dare to disobey my grandfather either. So she talked him into a promise. The promise that she first would be able to get to know him before marrying him right away. She moved in with him... well he forced her to do so. Andrea Garibaldi wanted my mother, she was beautiful, you must know.

She spent some months in his house where he raped her repeatedly. Of course he did not call it that... he told her she has to co-operate an learn how to become a good and obedient Mafia-wife. She nearly gave in, he nearly broke her will, but then something happened.

My father, Marco DiBianco, was working for Andrea Garibaldi... he only did small, less important jobs... criminal, yes, but nothing that really harmed anyone.

He came to Andrea's house and he did something very stupid. He fell in love with my mother... they set eye on each other and were lost... my father had told me the story. Just like Romeo and Juliet they were not allowed to be together. You can't simply take the fiancée of a Mafia boss.

It was a torture for both of them. Two months later my mother managed to run away. She dyed her hair and changed her whole appearance... her clothes... everything. Then she came to my father's apartment one day – secretly of course. They lived together for some time and when she got pregnant they secretly married. Nobody knew about it, my mother had to hide most of the time, but they were happy with each other.

When I was born it was of course harder for them to hide, but somehow they managed to do it for nearly five years. My mother and I, we were Dad's secret. He never told anybody about us, but then one day a friend of him came to our apartment without calling first. Normally he visited others in order to make sure that nobody learned that he had a wife and daughter.

His colleague – G – was also working for the Mafia... there was not enough time for us to hide anywhere and G recognised my mother – despite her attempts to change her whole appearance there was one thing that gave her away immediately: me. Because I look exactly like her, except of my eyes... she had blue eyes... similar to yours." Mary nodded towards Brennan.

"Sorry to interrupt you, but... who is G?" Booth asked.

"Oh... G ... Gianluigi Conta. He never liked his name, so everybody called him G. Well... G knew who we are, but he was a good man, he swore to never tell anybody. But my father had recognised how dangerous our situation was. Besides, with me growing older and going to school and everything... it would have been impossible to keep me a secret. So he did something that was very hard for him... and for us. He sent us away. To Washington. G helped him to get fake identities for us. They kept my given name so that I would not say something wrong and mother was a bit sentimental with choosing White as our surname, but it worked... for more then ten years we lived in Washington without anybody knowing our true identities. I did not even know myself...

Father could not come to us, but we received and sent messages via G... My mum had told me that my father was working somewhere abroad and he could not come to visit us. That's how I grew up.

A few days before my sixteenth birthday, when I came home from school I heard my mother screaming in the kitchen. I wanted to help her, but then I heard her scream again and it was... it was... the kind of scream you hear when someone dies. I knew I could not help her, so I hid. God... I... I was so scared.

Later I found out, that Garibaldi's men had found a letter of my mother in G's car. Garibaldi was furious... he told his men that if he could not have my mother, nobody could. They threatened to kill G's wife and children and so he gave us away. I can't really blame him for that, but still... my mother. She..." Mary sobbed again, but quickly regained control and continued.

Dad somehow escaped them. He found me... hiding in the park near our apartment. He told me who I was and well... how everything began. At first I did not believe him, but then he said "Look at me, Maria... you have my eyes, but your face is you mother's..." and then I knew it..."

She stopped and buried her face in her hands. "We had to get to know each other again. He found another apartment for us and he used a fake name. Mark Browder. It was good to have a father again, although I was not allowed to call him Dad. We had created a story that I was his niece... to explain the resemblance, you know. A heart-breaking story of my parents dying in a car-crash, when my mother visited my father abroad. The school believed it, everybody did."

She paused and after what seemed an eternity finally said: "And then, one day after a year living together he did not come home. I waited nearly two days until I reported him missing at the police…first I told them his fake name, but they found out something was wrong... so I told them his real name… I did not want to alert the police to us, but what else could I have done?... I...…. You know… but I somehow knew that he would not come back.. he would have left a message or something. So the only plausible explanation was, that he had met somebody who had recognised him and well….. Garibaldi killed him…… or the people he keeps for dirty work."

Tears streamed down her cheeks, but she did not even seem to notice them. "I miss him… and I miss my mother. They … died because they were in love… is that fair?…." She swallowed hard, then returned to her story.

"Well…… I did not dare to leave Washington or change my name… just in case… just in case the police found my dad and had to contact me… So I built my little fortress here…. Dad had some money and I knew where it was hidden…. That's how I bought this apartment. I do not earn too much money with my art, but on the other side I do not spend much money either…. Most of the time I stay at home…. The only friends I have are online." She shrugged. "That's it…. I told you everything I know."

Booth looked at his partner and was not surprised to see that her eyes glistered… she nearly cried too. "Thank you for telling us your story. I know it must be hard for you." Brennan managed to utter.

"You know? How could you possibly know how it feels like to loose both parents? To never know what happened to your father…. Not knowing…. Not knowing…. It's worse than knowing… I knew my mother was dead…. I could cry for her…. But I could never cry for my father…. Until today……. So how dare you telling me you know how I feel." Mary half-cried, half-shouted the words.

"Believe me…….. of all people in the world, Bones is the one who understands best how you feel." Booth softly said.

Brennan nodded. "My parents vanished when I was 15…. I never knew what happened until one year ago I identified my mothers body… My parents were criminals…. They even took on false identities too…… you see….. I do know how you feel." she murmured.

Mary's eyes widened hearing Brennan's words and so did Booth's. He had never heard her talk about her past that easily…. Maybe it was the company of somebody who had endured something similar that made it easier for her to talk about it.

"Miss White…" Booth started. "Mary… call me Mary." She interrupted.  
"Okay, Mary, then. I wanted to ask if you know anything about a club called Lilac downtown?"

She shook her head. "No… I never heard of it… sorry….. WAIT…. It was in the news… you found a body there… you found HIM there … my father." Her voice traced off.

Booth nodded.

"Mary…. Do you… do you know what your father could have meant with this note?" Brennan showed her a copy of what Hodgins and Zach had restored.

She looked at it for some time, then she shook her head. "This is not my father's handwriting. And he would have never written something in Italian… he was very careful. Mark Browder did not speak Italian, you know."

Booth and Brennan nodded, but could not hide their surprise that the note had not been written by the victim…. 'Then it is a lead to our murderer.' Booth thought clenched his fists.  
He imagined a 16 year old girl witnessing her mother being murdered and then losing her father…. He simply had to catch those batrds…. And if it meant to get on the wrong side of that Mafia boss.

He looked at Brennan and knew she was thinking of her past. 'How will I keep Bones out of that… I want her to be safe….' He wondered, but Mary White interrupted his thoughts: "When…. When can I bury him?" she asked.

"I promise to you that we will do whatever I can to find your father's murderer… but that means that you may have to wait with the funeral… It would endanger you too… The reporters may have heard of the Mafia connection by now…. " Booth assured her.

She nodded. "I can wait… I waited 6 years... and if you can get those batrds into jail, I would be more than grateful!"

They exchanged phone numbers, then Booth and Brennan left.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12:

While sitting in the car, Brennan was lost in thoughts about her own past. After some time in silence, Booth softly said: "I know this must be hard for you…. It is a reminder of your own past…"

He heard his partner take a deep breath, then she answered "It is not easy to be reminded of the past… but still… it is somehow liberating to talk to somebody who has faced something similar….. this woman understands me and I understand her. You don't think she could be lying, do you?"

Booth shook his head "Of course we would need facts to prove this, but my gut tells me that she can be trusted… I think she really grieved and that she told us the truth… or at least what she believes to be the truth." He looked at his partner once more. "Bones, are you alright?"

She gave him a weak smile and answered. "I am fine, Booth… It is not easy, but I can endure it."

He nodded and felt relieved… he could not stand seeing her upset. He did not like women being hurt or sad, but with Bones it was more…. it was different… every time she got hurt – physically or not – he felt the pain too. He felt so connected with her, that her pain became his.

Booths emotions were easily readable at his face – at least they were for his partner. Brennan briefly touched his arm and said: "You help me a lot, Booth. Thank you."

He looked at her and suddenly flashed her his charm smile, that always made her heart skip a beat. "That's what I am here for, Bones."

She laughed and shook her head "No… we are here to solve cases, Booth."  
"That's right, Bones… and you know what…. You are my favourite case." His voice had become husky and Brennan felt her heart beating a bit faster.

"And how do you intend to solve this case?" she asked in a half-teasing, half-serious voice.

"By being honest and patient…… and annoying." Booth winked at her, but she knew he had been serious on the first two and she waited a moment, then murmured: "I know that you are always honest to me, Booth and that means a lot to me. I'd like to thank you for that, too."

"You don't have to thank me, Bones…. Honesty is something that should come naturally between partners … and friends. But I know that for you honesty is even more important than for other people…. And that's why I promise to you, that I'll always be honest to you."

This time she smiled broadly back at him and all the sad memories seemed to have faded away. He loved to see her smile like that…. Well, of course he loved HER, but he forced down the urge to tell her, to speak those words aloud. He did not know for sure, if she was ready for those meaningful words and the last thing he wanted to do, was to scare her off. So instead he smiled back and only said: "I like it when you smile…. You should do that more often."

"I'll try." Still smiling she looked out the window and suddenly saw something that made her eyes widen.

"Booth!" she cried out "Booth stop!" Booth stepped on the brakes, then he looked at her, utterly confused. "What is it?" he asked. Brennan pointed at an Italian restaurant "Da Roberto….. it did not mean to meet with Robert……. It was about an appointment at this restaurant." Brennan said exited.

Booth understood, but hesitated. "Maybe…. I mean it would make sense, Bones, you're right, but we can not just walk in there now…. I want to have information on the owner and everything first…. Don't forget that this is a Mafia-case, Bones…. I am not going to take risks." He looked at her and saw that she wanted to open the door and simply enter the restaurant to question anybody within reach. "Patience, Bones…. Patience, okay?"

Reluctantly she nodded and he drove on. A few minutes later he stopped at the Jeffersonian and Brennan opened her door, but Booth's hand on her arm made her turn around before leaving.  
"I'll pick you up later, Bones, okay? We could go somewhere for dinner, what do you say?"  
She nodded. "Sure…. The diner?"

"Well…. I thought of something…. more private……..where we won't run into the other squints, what do you say?" he asked cautiously.  
Her eyes narrowed a bit, then she said "Are you asking me on a date, Booth?"  
He gave her secretive smile and said: "Well, I'd like to spend my evening with you, if you want to call that a date, then, yes; it's a date."

"A date." She smiled and shook her head. "Doesn't that sound a bit high-schoolish?"  
He shrugged. "Do you want to spend your evening with me?" he asked.

"Yeah…. I think I am looking forward to our ……date, Booth." She smiled and added. "At eight? I still got loads of work to do…."

He nodded and again there was the heart-melting charm smile. "See you at eight, Bones."

She left the car and headed towards the entrance of the Jeffersonian and thought 'A date… who cares if it sounds high schoolish…… seems to be appropriate since I am sometimes feeling like a high school girl with him around…' The thought made her laugh and she entered the lab with a broad smile on her lips.

Angela greeted her from the platform and added with a knowing smile "I see that someone's happy."

"Maybe" Brennan answered playfully, then she winked at Angela, causing her best friend to incredulously shake her head. 'Bren winking and smiling like a high school girl asked on a date…… who would have thought.'

"And what caused that good mood, sweetie?" Angela asked Brennan. "You solved the case or what?"  
Immediately Brennan's smile was gone and Angela cursed herself for bringing up the case.

Brennan looked at her best friend and said: "Could you tell the others to meet here? I am just going to change in my lab clothes and then I am going to tell you about Mary White."  
Angela nodded and wondered what else could have been the reason for Brennan's good mood… and the answer came instantly 'Booth.' She thought and smiled secretly 'Maybe the high school girl asked on a date – thought was not so wrong…'

Then she left so search for the other squints.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13:

Cam, Zach, Hodgins and Angela listened to Brennan's story about Mary White' life incredulously. Angela instantly understood that this case had to get under Brennan's skin… she forced back the urge to ask her if she was alright, not sure if Brennan wanted to reveal her feelings in front of all the others.

To her surprise Brennan ended her report with the words "You may understand that this case is a bit …… personal for me. So….. I just want to apologize in advance in case I react a bit… sensitive." All eyes were on her and nobody said anything. Brennan looked around and shifted uncomfortably "What?" she asked after some time.

"That, Sweetie,…. Was unusually honest and emotional….. and I am absolutely proud of you." Angela whispered into her ear and caused Brennan to smile wryly. "And it's about time for you to open up a bit, Bren" Angela added.

"Don't overdo it, Angela!" Brennan answered, but despite her snappish answer she somehow felt relieved by the knowing that she had done something that other people would not call "emotionally disabled" – as they usually referred to her.

"Bren, Sweetie… have got time for a short talk?" Angela asked and Brennan nodded. They went to her office and Angela closed the door behind them.

"Are you alright Sweetie?" She asked, looking at her best friend. "Yes, it's okay… Ange… don't worry…. I am fine."

"What made you so happy when you came here, Sweetie? No, no, no… don't give me that look! Please tell me…. You know that I know that it has something to do with Booth…. I just want to know what EXACTLY." Angela looked at her with big puppy dog eyes and Brennan could not help, but laugh. "We are going to have dinner together this evening." She answered.

"Not the diner, not Wong Foo's?" Angela asked.

"Somewhere else…. I do not know yet." Brennan gave back.

Angela could not hide how excited she was: "Ok, then it's a date….. officially a date, Sweetie! Oh, that's great…. But…. Bren… you can't go like that. If it's a date, you have to change!" She looked at her best friend who was wearing blue jeans and a navy-blue shirt with matching blouse… nice, but somehow…. mousy. And sneakers…. She shook her head violently.

"What's wrong with the clothes I wear? Booth knows I am here to work, he picks me up here at eight. He is not going to expect me to wear anything special. I do not have time for that either, Ange. Accept it, Angela…. He knows me, do I really have to dress up for him?"

"Not dressing up, Sweetie….. just… highlight your natural beauty. It would impress him, eh? Especially when he is not expecting it." Angela answered.

Brennan shook her head. "I don't have time for that, Ange… I have enough work left…"

Angela interrupted her "Okay…. I can't do anything for the case at the moment …. I am driving to your apartment and I am going to choose a hot outfit for you."

"Angela…… Well.. okay, okay… go if you want to, but noting HOT, okay …. I…. This is Booth we are talking about okay…. If you bring something too sexy, I am not going to wear it!" she threatened.

"I will come with the perfect outfit, Sweetie…. And if I have to buy something new!" Angela looked more than only excited as she left Brennan's office.

'If she brings something that screams "Jump me" she can keep it' Brennan thought, then tried to concentrate on her work…. But somehow her thoughts wandered away every now and then…. To a certain FBI-agent and a date…. "Date" she snorted and shook her head as she caught herself thinking of the evening nervously. 'Calm down, Brennan. This is Booth and you spent many evenings with him…. '

But somehow she could not completely ignore that officially going on date was something new for them.


	14. Chapter 14

Soooooo... here we go, the next chapter... wondering what clothes Angela brought? yeah? We will find out ;)

Thanks for all the reviews!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 14:

At five minutes to eight Brennan sat at her desk, typing up the rest of her report. "Bones, are you ready?" she heard Booth's voice from somewhere outside her office. "Coming... just have to finish this. One minute." She yelled.

She heard Angela talk to Booth outside and had to grin. She knew why Angela did this... because she wanted to see Booth's reaction to Brennan's outfit.

Brennan saved the file she had been working on and grabbed her purse. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and smiled a bit. Angela really had chosen well.

An hour after leaving she had come back, bringing a knee-long black skirt and a dark-red neckholder-top, as well as black sling pumps and a light, black coat. She even had brought a matching necklace and earrings.

"Angela, you are full of surprises" Brennan had said, glad that the clothes were not too showing.

After changing she had been standing before the mirror, thinking of what to do with her hair. Finally she had done nothing special with it, remembering that Booth had said he like the tousled look. She still had to suppress a shiver, recalling the situation when he had said that to her with this husky voice.

"Bo-ones! I love to have a little chat with Angela, but I am really hungry... " she heard him complain.

Brennan grabbed the black coat and checked if she had got everything, then stepped out of her office.

Booth saw the movement in Brennan's office door and said "Finally..." but then he was at a loss for words.

He had seen her in beautiful clothes before, but this time he had not been prepared for it. Booth knew what she had been wearing all day, something practical in Bones-style, only the jewellery had been extravagant as ever. But know she was wearing a skirt and a top that fitted perfectly. He suddenly realised his mouth was open, so he closed it, but still he said nothing.

Her cheeks blushed slightly, when she saw that he was impressed and she waited for him to say something.

"Bones..." he cleared his throat "You look beautiful." He finally managed to utter.

Brennan smiled. "Thank you."

'Mission completed' Angela thought and opened her mouth to say "Good-bye", but before she could utter anything Booth's expression suddenly changed and he growled. "Bones... you shouldn't have left the lab! I told you to stay here... I mean, you look beautiful, but you shouldn't have..."

Brennan lifted a brow. "You do not have to prove that you are a protective, strong alpha male, Booth. I know that... And I did not leave the lab."

"You did not?" his eyes widened "You always have... such a outfit in stock in your office?"

Angela giggled. "I got it for her. Do you really think she would have left the lab? I mean, just because you told her not to, that would not have stopped her, but she had WORK to do... you think she would leave an interesting, dirty, old bone to drive home and change?"

Brennan shot her a death glare, but Booth looked amused. "You're right... I should have known that. Well, then,... thank you Angela for getting it for her."

"Okay, you two lovebirds... have a nice evening then!" Angela purred and waved them good-bye while they were leaving.

"The outfit... it was her idea, wasn't it?" Booth asked Brennan while leaving the lab.

"You think I could not come up with a fine outfit myself, Booth?" she snapped.

"Jeez, Bones... did I say that? ... I just wanted to say, that I did not expect you to do that because I know that you had the case on your mind...You always give more than 100 for a case, I like that – that's you." He put and arm around her shoulders and drew her a bit nearer, so he could whisper in her ear. "Of course I am glad that you changed... you look stunning, ... but I would take you even if you were wearing a sackcloth."

Hearing his words she blushed vividly and decided that it was safer not to answer to it.

After some time she remarked: "It is not possible to give more than 100 , Booth."

He smiled down at her and answered "I know, Bones. But you do all the time."

She shook her head "If I am giving more than 100 - which is, just for the records, NOT POSSIBLE – then you do too..." she stated.

"That's what's making us an outstanding and very successful team, Bones." He grinned at her, while they entered his SUV.

"Now that sounded cocky!" Brennan gave back and once again they spent the ten minute's drive bickering. And somehow they enjoyed every single minute.


	15. Chapter 15

Okay, here we go... the next chapter... ;) hope you like it. And thanks again for the reviews!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 15:

When Booth stopped the car, Brennan looked at him incredulously "Are you kidding me?"

They were standing in front of the Italian restaurant "Da Roberto".

"No... I did a check. It's a nice little restaurant, I found nothing suspicious about it. I thought we can spend a nice evening here and get a feeling for the restaurant too. I know you... You won't forget the case, so we might as well combine it." They left the car.

"You really know me too well, Booth... but it looks very expensive." She objected.

"Temperance... it's a date! Did you expect me to take you to a fast food restaurant?" Booth smiled at her.

She shook her head and murmured "But you shouldn't have gone to such trouble just for me."

"Sh, sh, I don't want to hear a single word. Now come on, they won't keep our table forever, Bones." He placed his arm around her shoulders and they went in.

After sitting down at their table, Brennan looked around and whispered to Booth "I am glad, Angela talked me into this outfit. I would have felt a bit underdressed in jeans."

Booth frowned a bit... he was wearing jeans. Brennan noticed his frown and quickly added. "That's different. You are wearing a shirt and a tie... and a jacket...and besides jeans always look good on men like you."

Booth's eyes widened. "Men like me?" he asked curiously, his voice sounding a bit cocky.

Brennan nodded. "Yes... you know, being well-structured..." A tiny blush crept on her cheeks, but she looked at him steadily.

Booth smiled "Am I? Really?"

Brennan narrowed her eyes. "Now you are angling for compliments!" she scolded him.

"Fishing, not angling" he corrected automatically.

"Un prosecco per la bella signorina?" A waiter seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Yes, I'd like that." Brennan answered.

"E per il signore... un aperitifo?" the waiter asked.

Booth looked confused for a short moment, then smiled smugly and said "I take the same."

Moments later the waiter reappeared with two glasses with sparkling wine and the menus.

"Today I can also recommend Saltimbocca, which is not on the menu." The waiter told them and was gone again.

"And what is Saltimbocca?" Booth muttered to himself.

"Veal with sage and bacon." Brennan answered. "You know what's funny? Saltimbocca means 'jump in the mouth'!"

Booth smiled. "Really? Well then I am going to take that... sounds interesting... and as starter... Minestrone."

Brennan looked down on the menu and chose Caprese for starter and Gnocchi della casa.

An instant after they had closed the menus, the waiter appeared again and they placed their orders, also accepting the wine the waiter recommended.

Brennan looked around a the restaurant "This place is really nice. Pity it has to be connected to our case somehow." Booth nodded. "We have to find out, who wrote this note... that would be hard enough if it had been written recently, but six years... At least I found out, that this restaurant has been owned by the same people for thirteen years. I sent a colleague here to question the owner about the employees. Only one waiter changed within the last six years... with the people in the kitchen, that's another story. There have been more changes."

Brennan nodded. "No connection to the Hotels where the paper is from?" Booth shook his head "No... but well, six years is a long time..." his voice traced off and his gaze fixed on something behind Brennan's back.

She suppressed the urge to turn around. "What is it, Booth?" She asked, her voice automatically lowered to a whisper.

"Andrea Garibaldi." Booth whispered back. "Seems he is going to eat here this evening too."

Brennan's eyes widened. "Are you sure it is him?" she whispered.

Booth nodded. "Read his file today. We have an old picture of him... hasn't changed much, I have to admit."

Brennan noticed, that she was able to watch Garibaldi too, since she could see his reflection in the window behind Booth. And then it struck her.

"Booth..." It came out as a croak. She cleared her throat and continued. Her words were hardly audible, so Booth had to lean in a bit to make them out "Booth I have seen this man before..."

Booth's eyes widened in surprise. "Tell me later." He quickly said, when he saw that Garibaldi, the woman that accompanied him and a waiter came nearer.

Brennan sighed in relief, when the waiter led the couple to a table far away from them.

Now Brennan and Booth both were able to watch them.

"How come you seem to know half of the local Mafia, Bones?" Booth whispered. He leant closer to her and took her hand in his. She understood. He wanted to pretend to have a private conversation, as any couple in love would have it.

'Except that normal people would talk about other things' she thought bitterly. She nearly felt like being undercover, back in Vegas again.

"I did not know he was part of the 'club', Booth. I did not even know his name. In fact, I saw him once... at Marco's print shop. He was furious... they were arguing about something... I remember that I nearly left, because nobody came to the counter. I just heard them yelling in the back of the shop. I did not mean to eavesdrop, but well... they were loud enough to make some words out. They talked Italian... and quickly too. I am not that good at Italian... but I understand some words, you know it is a romanic language and essentially it is similar to Spanish..." She saw that Booth was getting a bit impatient and came to the point "Well... the argument was about something Garibaldi had lost... and Marco should have kept it for him ... or guarded it?... I don't know for sure..."

"When was that?" Booth asked her, caressing the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Let me think... I would say... nine years ago? In autumn, I think... yes, sure... it was our second publishing after the summer holiday... in September... I even can recall the article I wrote..."

Booth looked at her, clearly amused. "Well, I don't think that's necessary

You know what, Bones... I have a suggestion... How about we just enjoy our meals now and this evening and do the research and talking tomorrow? Because I do not really feel comfortable while talking about the case with the main suspect around... and we cannot trust the other guests or waiters to not report everything they overhear to him. Okay?"

"You mean, we should just pretend to be a happy couple in love?" Brennan asked sarcastically.

Booth winked at her "Who said something about pretending?"

Brennan stared back at him, not sure what to say. She was thankful for the coincidence that in that very moment the waiter came, bringing their starters.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to the reviewers – it really means a lot to me!!! Here we go, Brennan and Booth are still on their date...

* * *

CHAPTER 16:

Booth and Brennan enjoyed their meals and spent a wonderful evening, secretly watching Andrea Garibaldi from time to time.  
Despite her earlier reaction to Booth's suggestion, Brennan did not need to pretend, that she enjoyed the evening… she did. After all, it was their first official date and she decided that no Mafia member should be able to spoil it.

When they left after dessert, they decided to walk a bit before driving back, to enjoy the evening. Booth took Brennan's hand and she did not argue about it – she just let it happen.  
"Booth… it was a wonderful evening so far… thank you!" she said and turned towards him. He looked at her pale blue eyes and smiled. "Yes it was a wonderful evening… thank you too."  
Astonishment showed in her face "Why would you thank me? You arranged it, you paid."

"But it's been your company that made the evening really wonderful, Bones." He interrupted her rambling.  
They were just passing a lantern and he saw her blush a bit. "Did you just blush, Bones?"

"Well…. maybe a bit." She admitted hesitantly, avoiding his gaze.  
He lifted her chin with his index finger. "Why?" he softly asked.  
"I am not really used to compliments… except on my work, maybe." She answered truthfully.  
"Well you better get used to them… because I have some in stock." He whispered. "For instance that you have the most amazing and beautiful eyes."

The blush on her cheeks deepened a bit and she tried to avoid his gaze "Temperance, look at me…." he murmured, then waited until his eyes met her again "You are a beautiful, independent woman and the best friend anyone could wish for. It's the truth, just believe me…."

"You too" she answered with a husky voice. His eyebrows rose slightly. "Well … I did not mean the woman part, okay…" she smiled "You are the best friend anybody could wish for, really… You saved me more than once and in many different ways… and you are always there when I need you…so...thank you " she murmured and finally she cupped his face with her hands and she looked into his warm brown eyes.

"I never thought I would feel like that… but you … it just feels right to be with you… I…"

Whatever she wanted to say was cut off by his lips touching hers… he simply could not resist anymore. She had been just so admirable… her cheeks slightly flushed, telling him about her feelings….her eyes so intense…

He kissed her gently, trying to let her feel how deep his emotions were… how much he cared for her, how much he wanted to be with her.

After some time he pulled back, searching her face for a reaction.

She smiled at him and whispered "You interrupted me…. I wanted to say: I think I love you."

His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat…. He had never thought she would be the one saying it first… and to hear those words did something to him, that was just amazing…

He felt his hand shake a bit, when he touched her cheek and then when he had recovered he answered: "And I love you…. More than words can say…"

He saw that a single tear rolled down her cheek and he brushed it away with his thumb. They simply looked in each others eyes, enjoying the physical and emotional nearness of each other. Then he drew her closer into a tight embrace.  
She sighed "It feels good, when you hold me…. I feel protected… at home."

He placed a soft kiss on her head and murmured into her hair: "It feels good to hold you, Temperance… that's just the way it should be…"

After some time she shivered a bit. "It's getting chilly" she murmured against his chest.

"Let's go to the car… I'll drive you home." He answered and he placed his arm around her shoulders and the silently walked to his car.

When they stopped in front of her building he looked at her and said: "Good night, Bones."

She turned towards him and whispered "Come with me."  
He drew in a deep breath "Are you sure?"

"Yes" she said with a husky voice "Please, stay with me."  
He smiled and kissed her lightly. "Okay."  
And after he had parked the car they went to her apartment… together.

* * *

haha, now what do you say? I finally did it... wohoo


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, here is the next chapter! Thanks to all the reviewers!!!

CHAPTER 17:

Brennan woke up and for one moment her body stiffened when she felt something around her waist... then the memories of the last evening came back to her and she relaxed, a smile on her face.

What she felt around her waist was his arm... Booth. Her partner, her friend and the man she loved. It had not been that hard to speak it out aloud after she had admitted it to herself silently. She had denied those feelings for so long, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders when he had told him, how she felt. And to see this warm brown eyes look down at her, filled with love and passion simply warmed her whole body... or heated it. Her smile deepened.

She had known that being with Booth would be special... there was nothing average about that man. But her imagination had not even come near to what pleasures he had given her the last night. He had touched her and it had felt like her insides were on fire... the mere memory made her heart beat faster. He was a skilled and passionate lover... and Temperance Brennan finally had found out that it was another level of sex if you were deeply in love with the man you share your bed with. Not only their bodies had met, but also their souls... 'If you believe in stuff like that' she added in her thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Booth whispered in her hair, his grip around her waist tightened a bit.

"About you... and how we spent the last night." Brennan answered truthfully.

Booth chuckled. "You want to renew some memories?" He let his free hand wander over her body.

Brennan shuddered, then smiled. "I would love to do that, Booth... but we have to get up and go to work!"

She heard him sigh and she knew he would try his pleading face. Sure enough, when she looked at him she saw his puppy dog eyes. "Booth... please don't look at me like that... we REALLY have to get up! We have a case to solve."

Booth instantly was serious again. "You're right, Bones. But with you lying here like that a man gets... distracted." He winked, then he leant in to her and kissed her softly.

Brennan kissed him back and the kiss lasted longer and longer, until finally Brennan pulled back a bit. "I guess we could share a shower to save time..." She murmured.

"Great idea..." he gave back and jumped to his feet, then he offered her his hand to help her out of bed. She shook her head at his all-too-gallant behaviour, but accepted his help. Then they made their way to the bathroom and shared a long, hot shower together.

When Brennan and Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian some time later, Angela immediately noticed that something had changed between them. Clearly their relationship had reached a new level... from friends that were slowly recognising their growing feelings they had proceeded to being lovers.

Angela had to smile to herself... she always had known these two were meant for each other... neither of them seemed to be complete without the other.  
Angela studied Booth's and Brennan's movements and behaviour and smiled secretly.

Two hours later Brennan sat in her office. Booth had left after they had recalled and written down everything they had witnessed the day before in the restaurant.

Now she was trying to find the missing piece... the connection between the hotel and the restaurant and how all that would fit in with the murder of Mary's father.

Angela strode into her office, closed the door behind her and looked at Brennan.  
"Angela... why do you look at me like that?" Brennan's eyes narrowed.  
"You and Booth spent the night together?" Angela blurted out.  
Brennan looked a bit shocked, but then smiled a bit. "Yes."  
"Spent the night ... like... hot, steamy, passionate?" Angela asked, eager for details.  
"Mhm... sounds familiar" Brennan nodded. "... and repeatedly..." She added in a low, confidential tone.

Angela's smile widened and her eyes shone. "I am so happy for you... for you both. You deserve to have the whole 'deep love' & 'good sex' package, you really do!"

Brennan blushed a bit, but still she smiled.  
Angela looked at her again and inclined her head thoughtfully "You look happy, but tired too... Did you even get some sleep last night?"

Brennan blushed even more. "Not much, I have to admit..."

Angela chuckled "Well, that's what I expected... would be a shame if you two – after years of dancing around and growing attraction – would not have spent a whole night of passionate sex... I expect you to spend more such nights, Sweetie... I think they'll do you good."

Brennan shook her head. "You are impossible, Ange" But her voice was full of humour, but then returned to being serious. "We had a great evening, Angela... thank you for making sure I'd wear the right outfit... It was perfect... except for Andrea Garibaldi showing up of course..." Angela nodded, she had already heard about the incident "... we went for a walk after dinner and it was all just... perfect.  
I hope the FBI does not have a problem with us." She added after a short pause.

"I don't think they will... everybody must have noticed by now that you two care for each other more than average partners... Everybody knew you would get together some day." Angela answered and looked at her best friend. "And you deserve it... you really deserve it... if anybody tries to make a problem out of it, I will make sure he or she will get problems too!!!" Brennan had no doubt Angela meant what she had said.

"Thank you for being my friend, Angela... I owe you so much." Brennan said seriously.

"That's what friends are for, Sweetie... Now go on with whatever you are doing and make sure you are ready when Booth picks you up for lunch..." Angela turned to leave the office.

"But we did not even talk about going for lunch together..." Brennan objected and caused Angela to laugh "He is in love with you and wants to spend every single minute with you and you are in love with him and want to spend every single minute with him... of course he is going to go pick you up for lunch, Sweetie! Just make sure you are ready!" And with that she closed the door and left Brennan sitting at her desk, wondering how Angela could read people like that.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to all the reviewers – it really means a lot to me!!! Sorry for the delay, but now we've got the next chapter here...:

* * *

CHAPTER 18:

Brennan was still sitting at her desk when Angela hurried back into her office, closing the door behind her quickly. She looked at Brennan seriously and finally asked: "How would you react if Booth and you were already ... common knowledge?"

"What?" Brennan gasped. "You did not...?" She looked at her friend incredulously.

"I did not babble, Bren... You are my best friend I would never do that...

One of the security men was at Da Roberto's yesterday and saw you and Booth there... I overheard them talking about you two... He convinced everybody in earshot that you two were not acting... partner-like. I came here immediately. What do you want to do? If you want to keep things between you and Booth still a secret I have to get the gossip factory working." Angela asked.

Brennan looked confused. "What? Working? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Well I could tell everybody I know – and I know loads of people – that you two had to pretend to be a couple because you wanted to take a look at the restaurant - as investigators... You heard Garibaldi would be there and that's why the FBI wanted you to go there. Now don't you give me that doubtful look, Sweetie. I am a pro at putting about rumours, even fake ones. You just have to give me your okay and I'll start my mission. But if it should be convincing, I gotta start NOW!" Angela urged her best friend.

"I ... I don't know, Angela. I... I want to be with him... We can not keep it a secret forever. I ... I just wanted to get used to the idea myself before letting everybody know..." Brennan looked miserable.

"Well, you also talked about taking it slow and your first date ended in bed... Sometimes things just... happen. Think about it, Sweetie! Call Booth and talk about it, but I have to know at lunch, because I am going to have lunch break with Sue from the entrance hall and she is the perfect person to start rumours with. I am at my office, just let me know, okay, Sweetie?" Angela winked at her and left her office, closing the door behind her.

Brennan closed her eyes and looked at her phone. Sighing she dialled Booth's number.

When he answered, she hesitated for a moment.

"Bones? Is that you?" she heard his voice and she cleared her throat.

"Yeah... Booth... I think we have got a little problem..." She started to explain who had seen them and what Angela had offered to do.

She heard Booth mutter a curse under his breath, but then he said as calm as possible. "Okay... Okay... Bones, we have two options now. You let Angela start her machinery and we have to be extremely discrete from now. Or option two: We just make it... official. But I would have to tell Cullen first. If he hears it from someone else... that would just not be right. I don't know how he is going to react to US, but I think he might be more open to the idea to let us stay partners, if I tell him myself...

That is... I mean ... these two options are assuming you want... to ... continue... "

She interrupted his rambling. "Booth! How could you think that. I never had the intention to keep it secret... I just wanted to get used to it myself before having everybody babbling about it. I could never go back to just being friends. Everything has changed and we both know it."

She heard his relieved sigh. "Good. I feared... you'll... I could not stand losing what we have now, Bones. I... I am going to see Cullen right now and call you when I have talked to him, okay?"

"Okay" she answered quietly. "I'll be waiting." As much as she hated the thought of anxiously waiting for Booth to tell her what Cullen decided, she had no choice, but to do exactly that.

"Temperance?" she heard Booth's voice.

"Yeah?" she answered weakly.

"I love you! No matter what Cullen is going to do, it is not going to change how I feel. You know that, right?"

She had to smile at his words and answered. "Oh, Booth. I love you too... Just make sure he does not forget what a successful team we have been all these years, okay?"

"Okay... I'll call you." He said and hung up.

Brennan sighed. Now she would have to wait. She hated waiting.

* * *

Okay...So... I know you are all waiting for a new development on the case... that should happen in the next chapter (if my muse agrees ;) who knows ???)

Please let me know what you think!!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to all the reviewers – it really, really means a lot to me!!! Here we go, the next chapter is ready!!!!

* * *

CHAPTER 19::

"Angela?" Brennan opened the door to Angela's office and peeked in. The artist was engrossed in working at her computer, so she did not react at Brennan's first attempt to get her attention.

"Ange?" Brennan tried it again, this time louder.

Angela looked up and smiled when she spotted her best friend. "Hey Sweetie, you talked to Booth?"

Brennan nodded and closed the door behind her. She strode over to Angela's desk and leant against it. Her hand nervously clutching her mobile phone. She had been waiting in her office for ten minutes, but it had been too much – she needed some distraction.

"And?" Angela encouraged her to continue.

"And... you won't have to put up your rumours." Brennan's word were rewarded by a happy smile on Angela's face. " Booth is talking to Cullen right now... I am waiting for him to call. I don't know how Cullen is going to react, Ange... I hope he still let's us work together... But Booth thought Cullen would appreciate it, if he informs him before any rumour reaches him."

Angela nodded thoughtfully. "I see. You are nervous, aren't you?"

"A bit. I... I don't think I could work with anybody else. I mean... remember Sully? I liked him... a lot, but working with him in comparison to working with Booth... Booth and I, we just..." She stopped, not sure how to complete her sentence.

"You complement each other, Sweetie. Recently in one more sense of the word." Angela chuckled and gave her a meaningful look.

"Ange!" Brennan shook her head, but she could not stifle a grin. "Mhm... you could also say, we fit... very well." Now she chuckled too and a her nervousness subsided a bit.

"I always told you so, Sweetie" Angela pointed out.

"I know, I know... look, Angela... that's not why I am here right now... Do you have any idea where Cam is?" Brennan asked cautiously.

Angela raised a brow. "She has some kind of appointment this morning, I heard she will not show up until the early afternoon... why?"

Brennan sighed. "I think it would be only fair to let her know that things between Booth and me have changed... She is my boss, but she is also... his ex-girlfriend."

Angela shook her head. "No... she never really was his girlfriend, sweetie, bed-mate, yes, but nothing more. They had fun and they are friends, but I don't think there really were deeper feelings involved. But, I think you are right... You should talk to her... both of you together, would be even better. It would not be right to let her know through the gossip factory."

Brennan looked thoughtfully at Angela, but after some time she nodded. "Yeah. She deserves to hear it from us." Then she sighed and started to fidget with her phone again. "How long can it possibly take to tell Cullen about us?" She sighed.

"I don't know, Sweetie. I guess it might not be Booth's part of the conversation that takes that long." Angela answered. "Okay. New strategy: Distraction! You have been extraordinarily stingy on giving me details on that 'heat between the sheets' part... soooo... spill, sweetie, I want to know it all."

"Angela! You know I won't give you details... I mean... How can we all work together, when I give you details on our love life?" Brennan shook her head.

"What? I am giving you details on our sex life all the time... You never complained and you can still work with us." Angela objected.

"That's because I can keep my mouth shut and won't make ambiguous comments all the time... and we both know you lack that self-restraint." Brennan teased her best friend.

"True, so true... but still... you can not leave me without details FOREVER, sweetie!" Angela gave her a pleading look... but then her eyes fixed on something behind Brennan's back and a smile covered her face.

"What? Why are you smiling?" Brennan asked confused.

"Your hunky complement is here." Angela told her.

"What?" Brennan swirled around and true enough, Booth was striding towards Angela's office. Brennan could not read the expression on his face and her heart started to pound faster. When their eyes made contact, however, he smiled at her and that gave her a little hope, but somehow his smile did not really reach his eyes. She opened the door, her gaze fixed on him as he came nearer.

He stopped directly in front of her and she waited for him to speak, but he did not say anything just looked at her, with that unreadable look on his face.

"Did you speak to him? What did he say? Why did you not call... Damn... say something Booth!" Brennan urged him, looking at him for a hint on what could have happened.

Booth gave her a very intense look and answered: "Yes, I spoke to him. And I did not call, because I wanted to do ... this." At the last word he yanked her towards him and captured her lips with his in a passionate kiss. They deliberately ignored Angela's delighted exclaim.

When they pulled apart, Brennan needed a moment to catch her breath.

"Does that mean...?" She finally managed to ask.

Booth interrupted her. "He is okay with it, but we are on probation. Professional behaviour at work." A silly grin was plastered over his face.

"And you though you'd start that professional behaviour with kissing me senseless in Angela's office where everybody can see us?" Her face mirrored his smile.

"Just obeying orders. Cullen said to deliver the news with a kiss." Booth laughed.

She smiled at him, but then she pulled back a little. "No more kissing at work."

"Yes, ma'm!" He mimicked a salute and she shook her head. Suddenly she stopped to scowl at him. "And why on earth did you come here with that awful look on your face... you scared me!"

Booth winked at her and chuckled. "Good to know my poker face still works."

Her eyes widened. "YOU! You did that on purpose, to torment me! You are so going to get that back." She snapped at him.

"You heard that Angela? She threatens me!" Booth answered in fake horror.

"I am confident you'll find some way to... err... resolve that." Angela wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "I am happy for you two. Now... you just have to tell Cam. We have just been talking about that."

Booth knit his brows together thoughtfully. "I nearly forgot. You are right. Where is she?"

"She will not be here until after lunch." Angela said. "But you better leave her a message that you want to talk to her... Meet her at the diner or something. The whole Jeffersonian will be gossiping about you two before lunch time and I don't think she should hear it from Sue from the entrance, right?"

"You're right, Angela. Thanks." Booth said and took out his cell phone. He dialed and waited for some time, then he spoke "Hi Cam. This is Booth. Bones and I need to ... talk to you, maybe you can meet us at the diner at 2 pm or so? It's important! Please call me if you can't make it. Bye." He shut the phone and said "Voicemail"

"I gathered that." Brennan looked amused. "Nervous?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "Things between me and Cam are over and it never was serious... but she's still a friend."

Brennan nodded at his explanation, and was about to answer to it, when the ringing of Booth's phone interrupted her.

* * *

Please let me know what you think!!!! Reviews make me happy ;) winks

The next chapter should contain new information on the case too...


	20. Chapter 20

Okay... I know it took me FOREVER, but I finally managed to get another chapter on this story written I am sorry for abandoning it for so long, but there are my other ongoing fanfics and they demanded updates too... Thanks to everybody who still sticks with this story... if you are not interested in it anymore, I can understand. it, really... Anyway, here we go.

* * *

CHAPTER 20:

"Booth" He answered the phone. After a few moments of listening, he motioned for Brennan that he needed to write something down. She handed him a notepad and a pencil.

Booth's part in the conversation was reduced to listening and an occasional "yeah" and in the end a "Thank you."

"Bones... That was Agent Stevens... He found something out about Garibaldi. Andrea Garibaldi's cousin, Alessandro Garibaldi rents a suite at the Superb Hotel – permanently. Stevens gave me the suite number...But I won't get a warrant to search it, just because of that. We have to find out more, Bones. We have to connect Garibaldi and Marco DiBianco... " His voice trailed off, then his gaze fixed on her and he asked. "You think Mary White would make an official report?"

"Booth... she would not be safe. Sure, you can provide security through the FBI, but what if there is somebody else, like Kenton? A... how do you call it?" Brennan frowned

"A rat." Booth supplied, his face thoughtful.

"Exactly. She went through so much, Booth. If she gets officially involved into the investigation, she is in great danger." She gave him a pleading look.

"I know. But if we don't find another connection between Garibaldi and DiBianco soon, we will have to risk it. She will understand it. After all, what kind of life is she living now? She rarely leaves her apartment, it's like a fortress. As soon as we have him in jail, she could live... really live." Booth said.

Brennan sighed. "We will go over it again... Maybe there is something we have overlooked, something else."

"Dr. Brennan!" Hodgins' voice interrupted her from a the platform. All faces turned towards him and he grinned down at them. "I guess I found the connection you need."

A few moments later Booth, Brennan and Angela had joined Hodgins and Zach on the platform.

"You remember that the company that did the renovation at the Lilac was not connected to the Mafia... well... The electrician is." Hodgins explained. "Andrea Garibaldi owns the company that did the wiring. I asked Vic, the wiring had to get re-examined after a short-circuit. Vic remembered the date, cause it was only two days before they re-opened. 18th of May 2001."

Booth and Bones exchanged a glance. "The day after the date that was scribbled on the note."

Hodgins nodded. "Right. Vic said the electrician offered to do all the work, including removing some of the panels, so that he could get under the stage to examine the wiring... said he owed that to her, since it had to be his fault there occurred a problem with the wiring. Very co-operative, right? Aaaand here's the best part: He had been working on the problem the whole night, since the club had the deadline for re-opening party on 20th of May. Vic had planned to stay at the club the whole night, she did not want to leave that guy alone. But then she got a call, that somebody had broken into her apartment. So she left him alone and drove to her house."

Hodgins paused for a dramatical moment, then he continued in a conspiratorial tone. "The call was a fake. Nothing was wrong at her apartment. She thought somebody had played a trick on her... unfortunately she has been the target of many – more ore less funny – jokes... because of what she is." He sighed.

"How long was the electrician alone?" Booth asked, eagerly absorbing all the information Hodgins had given them.

"Vic thinks about an hour..." Hodgins answered. "She is just searching for the papers she still has from the renovation... looking for the name of that guy."

Booth nodded. "Let's hope she finds it..."  
Brennan gave Hodgins an approving look. "Good work, Hodgins."

"King of the lab." Hodgins grinned at Zach, but the younger doctor just shook his head. "This had nothing to do with scientific research. You merely talked to your cousin."

"Spoilsport." Hodgins muttered and pinched Zach lightly.

* * *

Hooooooooray! So, we finally found something out about the case... will it be the break-through? Will they be able to keep Mary White out of the line of fire???

Reviews make me very happy. REALLY!


	21. Chapter 21

Okay... I know it took way too longAGAIN, but here we go, there is another chapter ready on this!!! Hope you like it!

* * *

CHAPTER 21:

"Booth!" Brennan nudged Booth, who had absently placed his arm around her shoulders, staring at the remains on the steel table in front of them.

"What?" He asked, startled by her reaction.

"Did you forget about the professional behaviour part?" She hissed, giving him a stern look.

He sighed and removed his arm. "Is this not considered a gesture between friends?"

"Maybe... but it distracts me... so don't do it." She explained and started to resume her work. She was going over all the findings again, re-examining the remains. It was nothing more than killing time while Jack's cousin was searching for the papers they needed.

Brennan did not expect to gain new information by another thorough examination of the body of Marco DiBianco. After all, they always were trying to pay attention to every detail.

So she was pretty surprised to find something new.

"Zach!" She yelled. The younger doctor hurried over from his current workplace, looking at her expectantly. "Zach... look at that... tell me what you see." She pointed towards the skull, or more exactly the jaw. Zach moved closer, squinting a little.

"There is something ..." He stopped, startled. "How come I did not see this?"

"You did not look close enough?" Booth suggested.

"Booth!" Brennan shot him a death glare. "It's okay Zach. I did not see it either. It's very small and not easily to locate. We found it now... let's find out what it is."

Zach carefully removed the object, a puzzled look at his face. "Looks like metal... The colour would suggest copper or at least a legation with copper."

"Hodgins will be able to tell. Maybe it is part of the instrument that was rammed through the palate and into his brain... The form suggests it was scraped off... maybe by his teeth. It could be part of the murder weapon." Brennan analysed.

"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan?" Hodgins called from the other side of the lab. "Vic called. She found the papers. The name is Antonio Crippa."

Booth pulled out his phone and called the FBI. "How do you spell it?" He asked before talking to the woman on the other line. Hodgins walked towards them and wordlessly handed him a note.

"Yes, this is Special Agent Seeley Booth. I need the address of Antonio Crippa. C-R-I-P-P-A... Yeah, call me as soon as you have something."

Booth said and closed his phone, facing Hodgins, who was watching him expectantly.

"I think Zach has something for you to play with." Booth smiled at Hodgins, gesturing towards Zach, who was waiting impatiently with the small metallic chip on a petri dish in his hands.

"Right." Hodgins said, but before turning around, he paused and with audible worry in his voice he asked. "Agent Booth... I just wanted to ask... with this case, Mafia and everything. Is Vic safe? Or... can you provide security for her? I... could pay for it."

Booth's eye brows rose slightly. "I'll call my boss. I am sure we can spare an agent for your cousin to make sure she is safe."

"Good. But don't tell her it was my idea. She hates it when I fuss about her. But I can't help it... we grew up together." Hodgins said, almost shyly.

"No problem." Booth assured him and relief showed on Jack's face as he turned around, mumbling a "Thank you", then the hurried away with Zach, to examine the small metallic object they had found.

"Should we not think of protection for Mary White, too?" Brennan asked him, worrying for the younger woman's safety.

"I don't know, Bones... It would draw attention to her. Her apartment is a fortress and she managed to stay off the radar until now... It may be more dangerous than helpful to assign her a bodyguard... Maybe only observation of the apartment. I will have to ask Cullen about it." Booth explained, a thoughtful expression on his face and she nodded, then returned her attention to the remains in front of her.

Booth watched her while she was working, how she bent over the remains squinting at the fractures and he could not hide a smile. He liked watching her work... she was always so engrossed in it, forgetting about everything else, and it was something he loved about her. Among many other things.

Only a few minutes later, his mobile phone rang again. He answered it, listening for a few moments and scribbled something on the note Hodgins had handed him before. When he closed his phone, Brennan gave him a questioning look.

"You up to a little talk with Antonio Crippa?" Booth asked, knowing she would want to come with him.

"Sure." She gave back, and retreated from the examination table. "I'll tell Zach we're leaving. He can complete the examination."

Booth watched her walk away, observing how her hips were swaying... and he was pretty sure that being "professional at work" was going to be harder for him than he had thought.

Life was going to be interesting.

* * *

dun-dun! Is Crippa a bad guy? Is Vic in danger? Will they be able to get a warrant for searching Alessandro Garibaldi's suite? What is with the metal they found?

Did you like it ;)


End file.
